Crna duša (Glava II)
Crna duša Hamzin mozak je stao u trenutku eksplozije granate neposredno iza njegovih leđa. Malene sive ćelije su isključile prekidače i potpuno diskonektovale mozak od svih signala vanjskog svijeta. Isključili su se i centri memorije. Teško ranjeno tijelo je, bez oklijevanja, izabralo jedinu malehnu mogućnost da preživi. Kompletan sistem je stavljen na standbay. Motorne funkcije su pale na minimum. Srce je radilo tek toliko da osigura najmanju moguću količinu krvi za tijelo. Pluća su se pokretala neravnomjerno i snabdijevala organizam kisikom, jedva dovoljnim da ćelije ne počnu odumirati. Život se pritajio ne odajući se ni najmanjim znakom. Kao oštrica brijača, tanka linija života dijelila je crnilo u kojem se nalazio od ništavila smrti. Kada je dr Gavrankapetanović prišao operacionom stolu, Hamza je ležao na stomaku, glave položene na lijevu stranu. Medicinsko osoblje je nastojalo da očisti rane i pripremi ih za operacioni zahvat. Dr Gavrankapetanović je govorio polahko i tiho. Kao da čita priču. Rukom je pokazivao na rane o kojima je govorio. Operacioni tim je pratio njegovo izlaganje. - Životne funkcije ugrožene. Posebno velikim brojem dubokih poderotina na leđima u predjelu plećki. Tri rebra na desnoj strani i dva na lijevoj, u blizini srca, imaju otvorene prelome. Velika mogućnost unutrašnjeg krvarenja. Opasne duboke rane u predjelu bubrega. Geleri su unutra. Dobro obratite pažnju da ne ostane koji. Nekoliko gelera u dnu vrata. Izgleda da nisu oštetili kičmu. Iza desnog uha dugačka poderotina. Vidite, lobanja je samo okrznuta. Rana nije životno opasna. Prelom desne ruke iznad lakta. Nije opasan. Desna strana lica razderana po dužini. Ugroženo desno oko. Raditi vrlo pažljivo. Gledajte da šavovi budu koliko-toliko uredni. Ako preživi, moraće živjeti sa tim licem. Smrzotine na obje noge, posebno na koljenima, petama i prstima. Mnogo sitnih poderotina na obje noge. Ništa opasno. Ipak dobro očistite rane da spriječimo trovanje. Duboka posjekotina ispod lijevog koljena. Hej!!! Odakle ovaj nož u njegovoj ruci? - Nismo mu ga mogli oduzeti. Ruka je u grču. - Dobro, daj mu injekciju. Polahko. Sestro, obradi smrzotine, kolega preuzmite ove rane na dnu leđa. Vi kolega, uzmite lice. Sestro, vi možete obraditi noge i tu posjekotinu. Još malo pa ćete moći obavljati samostalno operacije. Ja ću uzeti leđa. Dobro? Idemo. Pripremite sve za reanimaciju ako zatreba. I kolege, samo polahko i opušteno. U ovom slučaju stvarno nemamo šta izgubiti. Ako je preživio dva dana sa ovim, može preživiti i sljedećih nekoliko sati. Operacija je trajala satima. Sestre su prinosile kafu, brisale znoj sa lica hirurga. Hirurg, koji je radio lice, izađe da zapali cigaretu. Jedna po jedna rana su obrađivane i zašivane. Mladi doktor je radio smireno i potpuno koncentrisano. Konačno podiže glavu. - Ovo je najviše što možemo uraditi za njega. Ako ništa drugo, sve je obrađeno i očišćeno. Ostalo je u Božijim rukama. Doktor je bio duboko religiozan i nije to skrivao. - Hvala vam na saradnji, gospodo. Sestro, molim Vas, dobro ga utoplite *** Avdaga i Azra su došli u rano poslijepodne. Dežurni ih odvede do doktora. Dr Gavrankapetanović je rijetko napuštao bolnicu. Upravo je zaspao na malom kauču kad dežurni uđe. - Doktore, ovdje su roditelji od našeg sinošnjeg pacijenta. - Dobro, uvedi ih. - Selam alejkum, - pozdravi Avdaga. - Alejkumu selam. - Pa, kako ste doktore? - Avdagin glas je bio topao i čvrst. Cijelo Sarajevo je znalo doktora i svi su ga voljeli i poštovali. Avdaga je znao da je doktor učinio sve što je bilo u ljudskoj moći. Doktor im pokaza rukom da sjednu i poče polahko da objašnjava prirodu Hamzinih povreda i šta su sve učinili. Završavajući reče: - To je bio naš maksimum. Možda bi se u miru moglo učiniti nešto malo više. - Šta ti lično misliš doktore? - Pa. Možda..., ako budem optimista, možda oko 20 %. Avdaga klimnu glavom. Azra je šutke slušala. Kad doktor završi, ona upita: - Možemo li sada do Hamze? - Svakako, - Doktor izađe na vrata. - Sestro, molim Vas, odvedite ih do sobe pedeset tri, - okrenu se Avdagi. - Ako imate nekih pitanja, ili... bilo šta ... ja sam ovdje. - Hvala doktore, Selam alejkum. - Alejkumu selam. Uđoše u Hamzinu sobu. Avdaga pogleda sestru: - Možete li nas ostaviti same na par minuta? Sestra klimnu glavom i izađe. Avdaga i Azra skidoše pokrivače sa Hamze. Bez riječi su gledali u tijelo. Azra se nagnu i poče pregledati ranu na glavi.Veći dio kože iza uha je bio obrijan i dugački šav se protezao od tjemena do vrata. Azra je tiho komentarisala rane i šavove: - Mora da je bio pognut kada je granata eksplodirala iza njega. Vidiš, geler je ušao kod vrata i zgulio sve do tjemena. Lobanja je samo okrznuta, - nagnu se nad lice. Dugo je prelazila prstom preko šavova. - Ne razumijem ovo. Šta ti misliš, Avdaga? Ako je granata eksplodirala njemu iza leđa nije ga mogla pogoditi istovremeno u lice i u glavu pozadi. I, ovaj geler nije rotirao. Čudno. Avdaga je šutio i pratio njeno objašnjenje. - Ovo je opasno, - nastavi Azra posmatrajući rane kod plećki. - Vidiš ove rane nisu zašivene jer su veliki komadi kože i mesa otkinuti. Prelomi rebara. Nisam sigurna, ali čini mi se da kičma nije povrijeđena, - Azra krenu niže. - Bio je pognut. Vidiš, ove rane su bile okomito prema eksploziji i geleri su ušli u tijelo. Pošto su leđa bila manje povijena, geleri su faktički okrznuli, doduše dosta duboko, ušli su, pokidali što su mogli i izašli. Rotirali su, zato nedostaju veći komadi mesa i kože. Noge su mu u redu. Ako ne bude trovanja. Šta misliš o smrzotinama, Avdaga? Avdaga se nagnu, uze stopala u ruke i poče ih masirati. Trljao ih je par minuta. Ponovo ih spusti i pažljivo se zagleda. - Kao da ima tragova cirkulacije? - Jah, - škrto odgovori Azra. Pokriše ga, zahvališe se sestri i izađoše napolje. Avdaga krenu prema taksiju, ali ga Azra povuče za rukav. - Da malo prošetamo, Avdaga. Mirno je. - Dobro dušo, - Azra ga uhvati pod ruku i oni se uputiše Nemanjinom ulicom. Šutjeli su. Oboje su bili zaokupljeni istim mislima. - Azra, da zapalim jednu? - Zapali moj Avdaga, zapali. Avdaga je uvijek tražio dozvolu od Azre da zapali kad su šetali, a Azra mu je uvijek odobravala. Bila je zima. Snijeg je škripao pod nogama. Debeli snježni oblaci su se nadnijeli nad Sarajevom. Ovdje-ondje iz kuća se izvijao tanak stub dima. Rijetki prolaznici i poneki automobil. Na uglu Nemanjine i Điđikovca, na kartonskoj kutiji neki čovjek prodaje nekoliko kutija cigareta. Mršav, rasni pas, sada lutalica, pretražuje gomilu otpadaka tražeći hranu. Jedna starica također. Avdaga pređe ulicu i tutnu joj nešto novca u ruku. - Halalosum. - Kabulosum, sine. Nek te Alah čuva. - I tebe nano. Silazeći strmim stepenicama pored Muzeja grada Sarajeva, spustiše se pred Bakije. Hadžija ga ugleda i brzo otvori prozor. - Selam alejkum, Avdaga. - Alejkumu selam, Hadžija. - Rekoše da je Hamza ranjen. Je l' opasno? Avdaga sleže ramenima i uzdahnu. - Zar je tako loše? Ma, Avdaga, biće to dobro. Daće Bog, ako Bog da. - Ako Bog da. - Biće, biće, ako Bog da, - Hadžijin glas je bio siguran. - Dobar je tvoj Hamza. - Jah, nego idemo, zima je. - E, jest vala, - Hadžija se trznu kao da je tek primjetio da u košulji stoji na otvorenom prozoru. - Nego, dina ti, navrati kad mu budeš išao u bolnicu. - Hoću, Hadžija. Selam alejkum. - Alejkumu selam. - Kuća se sigurno ohladila, - progovori Azra kad su ušli u mahalu. - Žao mi zbog Hamzinog Kapetana. A nisam ni ručak napravila. - Napravićeš, moja Azra. A Kapetan je više navikao na hladnoću nego na toplotu. - Avdaga pokuša da je razgovori. Velika soba bila je topla. Kapetan je došao prije njih, naložio vatru i sjeo na sećiju do prozora. Zagledan u dvorište, u prijatnoj toplini sobe, ubrzo je zaspao. Tako ga zatekoše. - Samo ga pokrij dekom, - prošaputa Azra. - Sad ću ja grah pristaviti. Dok se on probudi, biće gotov. Azra je užurbano poslovala oko peći. Avdaga izađe, uze abdest, povuče se u dalji kraj sobe i predade se molitvi. Pucketanje vatre i tiho Avdagino mrmorenje kao da još više uspavaše Kapetana koji se promeškolji, spusti glavu na sećiju i nastavi spavati. Njegovo snažno hrkanje ispuni sobu. Avdaga i Azra se pogledaše i prigušeno se nasmijaše. Završavajući posao oko ručka, Azra se okrenu Avdagi: - Stari, da nam pristavim jednu dvicu? Dvica je bila mala džezva u kojoj se pravila kafa za dvije osobe. Po dva mala fildžana za svakog. - Jah, jah, de. Avdaga priđe peći i sjede na pod. Azra mu prikuči kafu pa i ona sjede. Šuteći otpiše po nekoliko gutljaja. Kafa je bila topla i jaka. Avdaga je običavao reći: - Čovjek mora biti kao kafa, jak i topao. Avdaga pruži Azri cigaru. Njihova mala tajna. Azra je pušila, ali samo u rijetkim prilikama kad bi se osamili i kad su imali važnije razgovore. Šutke odbiše nekloliko dimova. Avdaga prvi progovori. - Da mi njega sutra prebacimo kući? Azra ga je gledala u oči. - Doktor reče 20%. Po onome što ti reče, i što znamo o ranama, šanse su mu pola-pola. Možda i veće, ako Bog da. Malo odšutje, otpi kafe, odbi nekoliko dimova. - Lice izgleda gadno, ali nije opasno. Rana na glavi isto tako. Smrzotine - ništa. Noge su dobro. Ostaju još leđa i rane oko bubrega. Jah, noga i slomljena ruka nisu opasne. Sad, ako na bubrezima nije nešto promaklo doktorima, ako nije ostao neki geler pa da se prozlije... Leđa. Leđa su, po mom, Azra jedini pravi problem. Ali biće... ako Bog da. Azra ga je pomno gledala u oči pokušavajući da prodre u samu suštinu njegovog bića. Poznavala je svog Avdagu. U dubini duše bio je zabrinut. Možda bi i plakao da nje nije ovdje. Ali nije mogla da otkrije ni najmanji trag sumnje u ono što je govorio. Bio je miran, siguran i sabran. - Lijepi moj Avdaga. - Lijepa moja Azra. Slažeš li se sa mnom. Nas dvoje znamo k'o i bolničarke. A i Hamzi će biti bolje kod kuće. - Ja ću mu spremiti malu sobu. Ona se lahko grije. Ogrev je bio skup u opkoljenom Sarajevu. - A onda... Kunica, - oboje rekoše u glas. - Kunica, Boga mi. Što je Alah dželešanuhu dao trava, ni jedna nije k'o kunica. Pa obloge, pa čajevi, pa pranje rana, pa... Biće dobro ako Bog da. Azra ga je posmatrala sa ljubavlju i ponosom. - Allahu dragi, pomozi našem Hamzi. Ako ne zbog mene ono zbog ovog čovjeka kojeg volim, - tiho promrmlja. - Šta kažeš Azra? - Ništa moj Avdaga, ništa. Vani se brzo smrkavalo i oni u mraku popiše kafu. Kroz rupice na vratima peći plamičci su obasjavali dijelove sobe i stvarali čudne sjenke koje su igrale po zidovima. Kapetanovo glasno hrkanje na trenutak se prekide otkucajima starog zidnog sata. Kapetan se promeškolji i nastavi hrkati. Napolju je opet počeo da pada gusti snijeg. *** Sutradan je Sarajevo bilo ponovo izloženo teškom četničkom granatiranju, tako da su Hamzu prebacili kući tek u večernjim satima, kad su četnici, nakon granatiranja Starog grada, okrenuli cijevi i počeli granatirati Novo Sarajevo. Dani su prolazili. Za Avdagu i Azru vrijeme je bilo ispunjeno brigom o Hamzi i molitvama. Tri puta dnevno, čistili su mu rane čajem od kunice, sipali mu čaj u organizam kroz cjevčicu i nekoliko puta na dan mijenjali obloge, također od kunice, na ranama. Hamza je bio pokriven samo laganom plahtom, a soba je bila dobro ugrijana. - Preko rana mora da stalno prelazi zrak, da ih suši. Samo, moraju biti potpuno čiste. Najbolje je da se stave obloge, da malo odstoje i da se onda rana suši na zraku, - Avdaga je objašnjavao Kapetanu. I stvarno, rane su zarastale lijepo, preko njih se hvatala tanka korica nove kože koja je pucala, s vremena na vrijeme, da bi se odmah zatim ponovo obnavljala. Kapetan se potpuno preselio kod Hamzinih. Čim bi završio poslove u komandi, vraćao se. Malo je pomagao Avdagi, a vrijeme bi zatim provodili u filozofskim raspravama. Avdaga mu je dugo i strpljivo objašnjavao prvo osnovne postulate islama, a vremenom su se upuštali i u složenije rasprave. Kapetan je bio rođen i odgojen u ateističkoj porodici. Od rane mladosti u vojnim školama, poslije po garnizonima na granici u Srbiji i Sloveniji, nije imao ni najmanje predstave o islamu. Rat u Bosni ga je zatekao na srpsko-bugarskoj granici. Dugo nije razumijevao o čemu se radi. Onda je na CNN-u vidio slike pokolja i masakra nad muslimanskim stanovništvom u Bosni. Dugo nije mogao da vjeruje da te ljude ubijaju samo zato što su muslimani. Onda je otišao na službeni put u Novi Sad. Odlučio je da ide u Bosnu. Ilegalno je prešao mađarsku granicu. Mađarska patrola ga je uhvatila i poslije ispitivanja sprovela do austrijsko-mađarsko-slovenske tromeđe. Austrijanci su ga prebacili u Sloveniju. Odatle je, preko Dalmacije, došao u Bosnu i priljučio se Armiji RBiH. Trebalo mu je malo vremena da shvati u kakvom se užasu nalazi narod Bosne i Hercegovine. Duboko žalostan što nije bio od početka u Bosni, on se punim srcem uključio u borbu za opstanak svog naroda. Prirodna inteligencija i logika omogućavali su mu da brzo upija znanje koje mu je Avdaga prenosio. Počeo je da shvata stvarne uzroke i razumijeva ciljeve srpske agresije na Bosnu. Počeo je da shvata osnove islama. Kao kroz maglu su mu se u sjećanju pojavljivale slike iz vrlo ranog djetinjstva kada je provodio ljeto kod nane i dede na selu. Onda je došao otac i rekao da oni sa svojim staromodnim nazorima i religijom mogu pokvariti djete. I od tada više nije posjećivao dedu. Sada, nakon krvavog iskustva, Kapetan se, možda nesvjesno, ali sa radošću, vraćao vjeri svojih predaka. Musa je navraćao svaki dan. Koristio je prekide u granatiranju i polahko došepavao do Avdage. Obično bi se namjestio pored Hamzinog uzglavlja, položio mu ruku na kosu i pušio. Pušio je toliko da bi u neko doba Azra, mimo svoje prirode, upućivala značajan pogled Avdagi. Avdaga bi ustajao i otvarao vrata koja su iz sobe vodila na hodnik. - Da malo izvuče, - govorio bi kao da se pravda. - Ne smeta njemu dim Avdaga, - govorio bi Musa i nastavljao da puši. Uključivao se u razgovore između Avdage i Kapetana. Čudio se da Kapetan ne zna osnovne stvari o islamu i mudro zaključivao: - Ovaj rat je najveća Miloševićeva greška. Pa čovječe, sa ovakvim kakav je naš Kapetan i ostali k'o on, Muslimana bi nestalo za sljedećih dvadeset godina. Svi bi bili Srbi. I, možeš li ti zamislit te tragedije Kapetane, da tebe četnici ubiju zato što si Musliman. A ti, ne klanjaš, ne postiš, piješ, jedeš krmetinu. A oni te ubiju zato što si Musliman. A ti veći Srbin od njih. - Dobro je Musa. Nikad nije kasno da se dode tobe, - smirivao bi ga Avdaga. - Jah, trebalo je poginut dvjesto hiljada da bi naš Kapetan doš'o tobe. Kapetan bi se snebivao, a Avdaga bi krišom davao znake Musi. Dalji razgovori su se vodili o ratu, spoljnopolitičkoj situaciji, religiji, istoriji. Avdaga je bio nepresušni izvor znanja i svojim logičkim izvlačenjem zaključaka zapanjivao je i uveseljavao Kapetana i Musu. Uglavnom, svi su uživali u tim razgovorima. Svaki dan razgovori su postajali življi i duži, vjerovatno i zbog toga što su Hamzine rane dobro zarastale. Jednog dana Musa je baš dobro uzeo na zub Kapetana i njegov ateistički život prije rata. Kapetan je šutio kao da je on kriv za to. Musine neslane šale prijetile su da prerastu u ozbiljniji sukob, tako da mu Avdaga reče da prestane. Musa ga veselo pogleda: - Dobro, moj Avdaga. Nego, odvedi ti njega jednom u Bakije. Pa ako preživi razgovor sa dervišima, neću više nikad ni spomenut ništa na tu temu. *** Prvo su se uključili prekidači memorije. U Hamzinom mozgu, dugo vremena izolovanom od vanjskog svijeta, počeli su se javljati prvi tragovi sjećanja. U početku su to bili kratki fragmenti koji su se nepovezano pojavljivali i nestajali. Slike, koje su se pojavljivale, izazivale su lagano titranje očnih kapaka. Avdaga i Azra su ih uočili skoro istovremeno. - Hvala dragom Allahu dželešanuhu. Kako su dani prolazili, sjećanja u Hamzinom mozgu su se pojavljivala sve češće, a istrgnuti fragmenti sve povezaniji. Pauze u radu mozga i dalje su bile duge. Bilo je poslijepodne. Lijep aprilski dan. Poslije posla Hamza je bio na pošti. Podigao je paket koji mu je poslao rođak iz Čikaga. Poslije je svratio do oca u dućan, a zatim produžio u vikendicu. Malo je oštrije nagazio gas i žuti golf je brzo prelazio kilometre koji su ga dijelili od Amre. Pogledavao je na sjedište do njega. Uz put je raspakovao paket. Rođak mu je poslao novu video kameru. Sony. Zadnja riječ tehnike. Hamza se smiješio: - E, rođo, rođo, jebala te Amerika. Bilo je to prvi put da se rođak uopćte javi nakon godina provedenih u Americi. Hamza se bojao Amerike. Prema onome što je gledao u filmovima i novinama, bila je to surova zemlja. Velika zemlja u kojoj se pojedinac lahko gubio. Droga, prostitucija, mafija. Ne, Hamza nije volio Ameriku. Ubrzo skrenu sa glavne ceste makadamskim putem i nakon par stotina metara uz škripu kočnica se zaustavi pred kućom. Amra je bila na trijemu. Stavila je Malecku na ljuljačku, dobro je umotavši u deku. Uživale su na suncu koje se trenutno nalazilo na zapadu i skoro nestvarno ih obasjavalo. Vikendica je bila njegov prvi samostalni projekat nakon završetka fakulteta. A široki trijem koji se protezao sa dvije strane kuće je bio po Azrinoj želji. Pravi američki. - Hej!! Hej, hej! Vidi šta nam je poslao rođak iz Amerike! On poljubi Amru podigavši je u zrak. Njena duga kestenjasta kosa, puna sunca i krupne smede oči činile su jak kontrast njegovoj dugoj, plavoj, zlatnoj kosi i plavim očima. On se zavrti sa njom u naručju. Amra je vrištala. Malecka joj se pridruži. - Ne boj se, zlato mamino. Tata se igra. Tata voli mamu, - Malecka ušuti i zagleda se u njih. - Amra, gledaj ovo. Ovo ti je zadnja riječ tehnike. Hamza joj je oduševljeno pokazivao kameru. - Moj Hamza ovo ti kod nas ne vrijedi. - Kako ne vrijedi? Otkud ti to? - Oni imaju drugi TV sistem. Znam kad sam bila na studijskom putovanju sa orkestrom. Nismo mogli gledati ni jednu našu kasetu. - E rođo, rođo. Jedna repa u sto ljeta i ona crvava. Amra prasnu u smijeh. - Ništa za to. Snimićemo sve što možemo i poslat mu je nazad. Da bar ima nešto od ove naše ljepote u Americi, - zaključi Hamza. - Nego, odoh ja da snimim nešto sa brda. Hoću da se vidi sva okolina, a onda ćemo snimiti kuću izbliza i iznutra. Sutra ću snimiti Avdagu i Azru i staru kuću. Pa da mu pošaljemo. - Hamza, šta se dešava u gradu? - Ma ništa. Neke budale pucaju. Smiriće to policija. - Hamza, bojim se. Da mi ipak odemo u Sarajevo? - Ne budi smiješna. Nije to ništa. Par manijaka. - Ne znam, Hamza. Mene je strah. - Ne bojiš se valjda kad sam ja ovdje? - Ne zezaj, stvarno. Ovo je ipak na osami. - Ma kakvoj osami. Selo je iza brda. Kum je tamo. Ako zapne, ovdje je za par minuta. - Ne znam, Hamza, - ponovi Amra. - To za Kuma. Ljudi svašta pričaju. - Pusti ljude. Pričaju svašta i za mene. Kum mi je to. Je li on dao maloj ime? Ha? Nije kum dugme. Posebno kod Srba. - Dobro, kad ti kažeš. Nego, nemoj se dugo zadržati. Ja ću postaviti ručak. - Neću ni da hoću. Brzo će se smrknut. Hamza je poljubi ovlaš, uđe u golfa, stisnu gas i odveze se uskom stazicom iza kuće. Ubrzo je stazica skretala desno i on izađe iz auta i krenu pješke u lijevu stranu. Ispe se na vrh brda koje se nalazilo zapadno od kuće. Učini mu se da će imati puno bolji pogled ako se popne na drvo. Stari hrast je bio kao stvoren za to. Brzo se ispentra. Sjede na poveću granu, nogama obuhvatajući glavno stablo. Upali kameru i proba zum. Sa zadovoljstvom konstatova da je zum odličan i da može snimiti i detalje kuće i sa ove daljine. Prisloni oko na kameru i poče snimati. Prvo krupnim totalom uhvati ulaz u kuću. Na trijemu je sjedila Amra i nešto svirala na violini. Malecka je sjedila na ljuljačci posmatrajući je. Hamza polahko pređe na snimanje panorame. Kuća se nalazila na kraju čistine. Uski makadamski put ju je povezivao sa glavnom magistralnom cestom. Iza kuće je bila borova šuma koja se završavala strmim stijenama. Na istočnoj strani mali voćnjak i bašta u kojoj je Amra već posijala rano povrće, a na suprotnoj strani, odmah pored kuće se nalazio ružičnjak. Amrin ponos. Mnoštvo raznih ruža na kojima su se počeli pojavljivati prvi pupoljci izmamljeni proljetnim suncem. U kadar mu uđe veliki bijeli mercedes. Hamza se nasmiješi. Kum je prispio na ručak. Dobro je. Malo će se i Amra smiriti. On privuče mercedes u krupni total. Mercedes stade i Kum izađe napolje. Ali otvoriše se i druga vrata i još četiri momka izađoše iz auta. - Koji će im klinac uniforme i oružje? Da nije mobilizacija? - pomisli Hamza i nastavi snimati. Kum je kao nešto vikao i dvojica otrčaše iza kuće. Valjda privučena galamom, iz kuće se pojavi Amra. Uze malu koja je izgleda počela plakati i siđe niz stepenice pred Kuma. Jedan od Kumovih pratilaca, potpuno ćelav bradonja, je nešto objašnjavao Kumu i pokazivao na Amru. Kum klimnu glavom. Drugi priđe Amri i, Hamzi se učini, ote malu iz njenih ruku i dade je Kumu. Ćelavi uhvati Amru za ruku, zavrnu joj je na leđa i gurnu je prema kući. Hamzino lice se ukoči, ali, još uvijek ništa ne shvatajući, on nastavi da snima. Domalo, iz kuće istrča Amra. Rukama je prekrivala gole grudi. Dotrča do Kuma. Kum dobaci Malecku svom pratiocu. Iz korica koje su visile na opasaču izvuče kopiju samurajskog mača koji je nedavno kupio u nekoj staretinarnici u Beogradu. Prinese ga Amrinim rukama i sječivom zapara podlaktice. Hamza ugleda kako krv navrije iz rane. Amra raširi ruke. Izgledalo je kao da vrišti. Skamenjen, Hamza je snimao dalje. Kum ponovo, ovaj put snažno zamahnu držeći mač sa obje ruke. Kao drvosječa. U horizontalnom letu mač na trenutak uhvati zraku sunca a onda, bez otpora, presiječe Amrin vrat. Glava pade na zemlju. Krv šiknu uvis. Hamza vrisnu. Kum uze jednom rukom Malecku, baci je u zrak i dočeka zamahom mača od zemlje prema gore. Na zemlju padoše dva dijela malog tijela. Mač je Malecku presjekao preko pasa. Jedan od pratilaca se okrenu i poče povraćati. - Neeeeeee!!! - Hamza vrisnu. Dugo i divlje. Skoči s drveta, odbi se o jednu granu i pade na zemlju. Podiže se i potrča niz brdo. Na kraju padine, gdje su se dva brda spajala u vododerinu, Hamza u punom trku stade na neko truhlo drvo, okliznu se i poleti kroz zrak. Sve se desilo tako brzo da nije imao vremena da podmetne ruku. Punom snagom udari glavom u kamen i sruši se. Ostade ležeći. Niz čelo se slivala krv. U ruci je stiskao kameru. Mnogo kasnije probudila ga je kiša. Snažan proljetni pljusak. Potpuno mokar pogleda na sat. Malo iza ponoći. Sjeti se Amre. Vrisnu njeno ime i potrča uzbrdo. Trčao je, posrtao, klizao se, padao, dizao se i ponovo trčao. Konačno istrča na čistinu. Iz zgarišta kuće se izvijao tanak stub dima. Hamza pritrča. Na desetak metara od zgarišta ugleda Amrino tijelo. Glava je bila pet-šest matara dalje. Hamza pade na koljena. Zgrabi bezglavo tijelo i pritisnu lice na Amrine grudi. Tijelo je bilo hladno i kočilo se. Nije znao koliko je bio u tom položaju. Kiša je i dalje padala. Spusti Amru i na koljenima dođe do njene glave. Polahko je uze. Amrine oči su bile otvorene i prazno su gledale u nebo. Na licu trag cipele i zaleden grč užasa. Četveronoške, Hamza se vrati i položi glavu uz prerezani vrat. Pokuša da ustane, ali pade. Otpuza do Malecke. I njene oči su bile otvorene. Polahko ih zatvori. Nekako na koljenima donese dijelove djevojčice do Amre. Pade na zemlju i ostade da leži. Vrijeme je prolazilo. Lica zarivenog u blato, Hamza je i dalje ležao nepomično. U neka doba se pokrenu. Otetura do zgarišta. Nađe lopatu kojoj je izgorio držak. Okretao se okolo pa pride ružičnjaku. Amra je jučer okopala ruže i zemlja je bila rastresita. Brzo je kopao. Izvadi nekoliko ruža sa korjenima i nastavi kopati. Nakon izvjesnog vremena iskopao je dovoljno duboku rupu. Skide vindjaknu i džemper. Prvo stavi Amru i prisloni joj glavu uz vrat. Donese i Malenu. Amrinim rukama zagrli Malecku i nasloni im glavu uz glavu. Da budu bliže. Preko glava prebaci jaknu a tijela, koliko toliko, pokri džemperom. Poče nabacivati zemlju. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka stade, rukama odgrnu zemlju, skide jaknu s njihovih glava. Na usnama mu ostadoše tragovi zemlje. Ponovo nabaci zemlju preko tijela. I ponovo ih otkopa. Leže pored njih. Zagrli Amru i privuče je sebi. Od tog pokreta Amrina glava izgubi oslonac i prevrnu se na stranu. Hamza se trgnu. Sjede. Brzo vrati Amrinu glavu uz tijelo. S rukama zabijenim u kosu posmatrao je leševe. Minut? Sat? Izađe iz groba i klečeći, rukama nagura zemlju preko tijela. Vrati ruže sa korijenjem na njihovo mjesto i pažljivo razbaca zemlju po ružičnjaku. Ukloni sve tragove kopanja. U lokvi kišnice opra zemlju sa lopate, provalja je po garežu i baci na zgarište. Pažnju mu privuče malo crveno, signalno svjetlo na kameri. Uze kameru, izvadi kasetu i stavi je u džep. Baci kameru daleko od kuće i makadamskim putem krenu prema glavnoj cesti. Išao je već dugo kad ugleda farove automobila koji mu je dolazio u susret. Umrtvljenih čula, u posljednjem trenutku u njemu se probudi instikt za samoodržanjem i on se baci sa ceste u rijeku, na samo trenutak prije nego što bi ga uhvatili farovi automobila. Miljacka. Ledena voda ga osvijesti. Sačeka da vozilo prođe i nastavi put. Uskoro na cesti ugleda barikadu. Ponovo uđe u rijeku, pregazi je i izađe na drugu stranu. Pope se na brdo i u širokom luku zaobiđe barikadu. Sarajevo je bilo na domaku. Više se nije vraćao na cestu. Držao se brda. Još jedan tunel je bio ispod brda na kojem se nalazio. Polahko se peo uz brdo. Kiša nije popuštala. Ravnomjerno šuštanje kapi remetilo je apsolutnu tišinu. Odjednom, vjetar do njega donese miris dima cigare. Neko je pušio. Hamza se ukopa. Digao je glavu i kao pas tragač mirisao zrak. Miris je dolazio sa prevoja brda petnaestak metara ispred. Leže na zemlju i nastavi puzeći. Na samom prevoju, ispod malog drveta, čučao je čovjek. Stražar. Bio je okrenut prema Sarajevu. Pokriven kabanicom. Pušio je. Preko koljena nemarno prebačen automat. Hamza se nastavi privlačiti. Kad je bio na par metara udaljenosti, dohvati mali kamenčić i baci ga preko glave stražara. Stražar okrenu glavu u smjeru šušnja ne prekidajući pušenje. Nije nikoga očekivao. Hamza se uspravi. U dva skoka se nađe iza njegovih leđa. Desnom rukom ga uhvati preko usta i pritisnu mu glavu uz stablo. Lijevom pretraži stražarov pojas. Napipa nož, izvuče ga i snažnim zamahom zabi mu ga u sljepočnicu. Nož prođe kao kroz sir. Hamza ga pusti, uze automat i rezervni šaržer. Nož zatače za pojas. Ne okrećući se nastavi put. Kad je prešao preko zadnjeg tunela prije Darive, popularnog Sarajevskog kupališta, trznu ga oštar povik: - STOJ! Stao sam. - Ko ide? - Ja sam, Hamza. - Kakav Hamza? - Dobro je, drug. Evo dig'o sam ruke. Mogu li sad prići? - Možeš, ali skroz polahko. Da ti vidim ruke cijelo vrijeme. - Evo, je l' dobro ovako. - Tako, tako. Jedan pokret i pucam. Bez zeze. Hamza priđe. Mlad rezervni policajac izađe iz zaklona. - Jesi l' naš? - Ama jesam, jedino da skinem pantole? - Ne treba Hamza, - iz mraka se začu glas . - Dobro je, pusti ga. Hamza, otkud ti? Bio je to njegov komšija iz mahale, stariji i ozbiljniji čovjek. - Ma eto, vidim frka, pa mislim bolje da dođem ovamo. - Dobro si. Baš je frka. Ima i mrtvih. Nego, otkud ti oružje? - Kupio od jednog Srbina. - Ne možeš ti, druže imat automat privatno. Po zakonu o nošenju i držanju oružja... - javi se mladi policajac. - Neka mali. Malo će mu bit i top ako se nastavi kako je počelo, - upade stariji. - Nego Hamza, produži ravno i odmah desno na Kovače. Ima puno patrola pa bolje da te ne zaustavljaju. - Dobro komšija, vidimo se. Ubrzo nakon toga Hamza bez kucanja uđe u kuću. Azra se iznenadi. Tako se uplašila videći ga blatnjavog i krvavog, nije to ničim pokazala. - Otkud ti, moj Hamza, po ovoj kiši? - Eto, došao malo. - Gdje ti je Amra i Malena? - Otišle su za Njemačku. Kum ih je poslao. - A što, bolan ne bio? - Frka je Azra. Prava frka. Biće rata izgleda. - Hamza, otkud ti oružje? - umiješa se Avdaga. - Kupio od jednog Srbina. Nego Azra, de mi molim te spremi kupatilo i sobu. Malo sam umoran. Azra izađe iz sobe. Avdaga se zagleda u Hamzu. - Kaži. Hamza poče da priča. Govorio je polahko i teško. Zastajkivao, mucao, brisao oznojeno lice. Konačno završi i zagleda se u pod. Avdaga je šutio skamenjen. Hamza doda: - Molim te, nemoj reći Azri. Srce bi joj puklo. Neka bude da su u Njemačkoj. Za sve. Avdaga klimnu glavnom. Onda kao da se prenu: - Idi se okupaj, pa u svoju sobu. Ja ću doći malo kasnije. Avdaga je došao nakon pola sata. Dugo je u tišini gledao Hamzu. Onda progovori. Izmijenjenim glasom. Bio je to Avdaga kojeg Hamza nije poznavao. Strog, nekako tuđ. - Ti bi da ideš sutra? Hamza klimnu glavom. - Ne može. Ostaćeš ovdje tri dana. Sad, uzmi Kur'an i uči. Uči. Nemoj spavat dok ja ne dođem. Daj mi taj nož. - Mislio sam ga zadržati. - Normalno da ćeš ga zadržati. Sad mi ga daj, - bio je to ton koji nije podnosio suprotstavljanje. - Je li jasno? Uči dok ja ne dođem. Počni od Jasina, -Avdaga se diže i izađe iz sobe. Došao je oko deset sati ujutro. Hamzina glava je padala nad Kur'anom. Učio je glasno, tečno i bez zastajkivanja. Avdaga ga je uvijek volio slušati. Sad mu rukom dade znak da završi. - Sadekallahul-azim. Hamza ovlaš poljubi Kur'an i nasloni čelo na njega. Avdaga mu pruži neke opasače. - Probaj. Stavljaju se kao tregeri. Hamza ustade i stavi tregere na sebe. Kroz dva kraja kožnih kaiševa je provukao ruke. Preko sredine leđa nalazila se futrola od čvrste kože. Na dnu futrole duži tanki remen. - Taj remen pričvrsti za kaiš na pantolama. Tako. Stavi sad nož u futrolu. Hamza stavi nož u futrolu i nađe da dobro leži na leđima. - Slušaj Hamza, od ovog trenutka, pa naredna tri dana moraš zapamtiti svaku riječ koju ti kažem. Jasno? Dobro, sad se probaj kretati, mrdaj ramenima, sagni se, probaj se okrenuti. Tako. Dobro je. E sad, slušaj dobro. Za tebe se ne zna da li si ljevak ili dešnjak. To ti je prednost. Koristi je. Svaku prednost koju imaš, ma bila ona mala kao treptaj oka, moraš iskoristiti sto posto. Kao u šahu. Ako dođeš u situaciju da imaš samo jednog pijuna viška, moraš dobiti partiju. Izvadi nož. Hamza podiže desnu ruku i preko desnog ramena pokuša da izvadi nož. Ali ručka je pobjegla na lijevu stranu. On pokuša da ga izvadi lijevom rukom preko lijevog ramena. Ručka opet pobježe na suprotnu stranu. Hamza zastade za trenutak, a onda lijevom rukom uhvati ručku preko desnog ramena. Nož se, kao čarolijom, nađe u ruci. - Ovo je dobro. - Odlično. Ponovi nekoliko puta. Hamza je ponavljao. Nož bi se na čaroban način našao u ruci spreman za upotrebu. - Dobro je. To ćeš vježbati nekoliko puta na dan. Sad, pazi. Nožem se ne siječe kao sa sjekirom. Sječivo mora da reže i sječe kad se izvlači. Bez obzira na snagu zamaha, ako sječeš dok zabijaš nož, brzo ćeš doći do tačke kad ga više ne možeš zabiti. Probaj jednom u zraku. Nije dobro. Daj mi nož. Ovako. Vidiš. Zamah, povlačenje prema sebi i sječenje. Probaj sad. Tako, dobro je. Vježbaj i to. I, do večeras da mogneš uraditi dvjesto sklekova. Počni odmah da vježbaš. Još nešto. Azra ti neće ulaziti ovamo. Kad ogladniš, izađi da jedeš u sobi. A sad možeš spavati. Hamza posluša. Spavao je nemirno, trzao se, buncao. Ustade poslijepodne umorniji nego što je legao. U naredna tri dana sa Avdagom je prošao skraćeni kurs vojnih vještina, snage, izdržljivosti, snalaženja u prirodi i u raznim situacijama. Od puzanja, nišanjenja, okidanja, upute o eksplozivima, miniranju, postavljanju zasjeda, hrani u šumi, samopomoći u slučaju ranjavanja, koncentraciji... Četvrtog dana ujutro Avdaga mu saopšti: - Sad si spreman. Na Bistriku su neki momci. Zovu ih Beretke. Znam neke od njih. I ti ih znaš. Idi sad. I neka te Allah čuva. Još nešto. Zapamti. Ne pij. Ne ubijaj žene i djecu, stare. Ne mrcvari zarobljene. Ako moraš da ubiješ u borbi, neka to bude brzo i čisto. Ja ti nemam ništa više reći. Znaš gdje je kuća. Kad možeš dođi. Ne zamaraj se razmišljanjem o onome šta je bilo. To će te oslabiti, a ne možeš ništa izmijeniti. Allahova volja. Ne misli na mene i na Azru. Pare su ti na stolu. Uzmi koliko ti treba. Azra ga je šutke poljubila. Avdaga je zagrli kad Hamza izađe iz avlije. - Mislio sam da je sve ovo iza nas. Da sam ja zadnji iz naše porodice koji je morao da ratuje. Od pamtivjeka, svi iz porodice su ratovali. I bili dobri ratnici. Sad je red na Hamzu. Biće on dobro, ako Bog da. Ne brini puno za njega. *** Momci na Bistriku su bili jedna od brojnih grupa samoorganizovanih na početku rata. Početak rata iznenadio je Sarajlije. Niko nije mogao zamisliti da se jedan ovakav rat može dogoditi u njihovom Šeheru, olimpijskim gradu u srcu Evrope. Ljudi su bili zbunjeni i očekivali su intervenciju, u prvom redu Amerikanaca, koji će doći i prekinuti ovo ludilo. U svim pričama i komentarima kraj rata se očekivao, ako ne ove, onda sigurno sljedeće sedmice. Policija je bila jedina oružana formacija u Sarajevu. Specijalna policija Ministarstva unutrašnjih poslova popularno nazvani "Vikićevi specijalci" (po Draganu Vikiću, njihovom komandantu, jednoj od ratnih legendi Sarajeva), predvodili su odbranu. Policija je bila dobro okrnjena odlaskom, ili, bolje rečeno izdajom pripadnika srpske nacionalnosti koji su odnijeli ili uništili dobar dio naoružanja. Posebno iz skladišta u Krteljima. Policija, pojačana rezervnim sastavom, preuzela je odbranu grada. Istovremeno, u gradu su kao pečurke nicale grupe dobrovoljaca za odbranu grada. Okupljali su se, uglavnom, oko Crnih bisera Sarajeva, momaka koji su živjeli na granici i u stalnom polusukobu sa zakonom, oko poznatih sportista, karatista, džudista, oko poznatih sarajevskih privatnika. Policija, Zelene beretke, Patriotska liga, ... iz tog šarenila, vrlo brzo, će izrasti snažna Armija Bosne i Hercegovine. Dogodilo se nešto što niko nije očekivao. Možda prvi put u istoriji. Momci sa granice polusvijeta, bez iznimke, stavili su se u odbranu napadnutog grada. Gradom je kružila anegdota da je jedan od njih rekao šefu policije otprilike: "Daj da mi sad zajedno pobjedimo četnike. A poslije ja ću opet, kao krasti, a ti me opet, kao lovi." (Neki od ovih momaka su poslije skrenuli na stranputicu. Međutim, bez obzira na skretanja do kojih je došlo, za ono što su učinili u prvom razdoblju odbrane zemlje, treba im odati poštovanje) Te samozvane grupe su nekako prešutno podijelile zone odgovornosti i svaka je bila zadužena za jedan dio linije odbrane. Juka, Ćelo 1, Ćelo 2, Kruško, Topa, Jež, Kan, Caco, ..., na jednoj strani, policija je držala svoje zone, na drugoj. Specijalci su bili kao vatrogasci. Jurili su i stizali svuda gdje je bilo gusto. Na ispomoć. Uskakali bi u borbu, završavali posao i jurili dalje. Na divljačku, barbarsku agresiju, na nečuveno masakriranje Sarajeva i cijelog naroda, mladost Sarajeva i Bosne i Hercegovine je odgovorila spontanim otporom. Na iznenađenje cijelog svijeta, Bosna je opstala, goloruka se uspjela othrvati četvrtoj oružanoj sili u Evropi. Bivša JNA, uz četnike, bijele orlove, arkanovce, šešeljevce i svu drugu silu razbojnika, ubica, pljačkaša, propalica, bitangi, probisvjeta, palikuća, i drugih đubradi sa bunjišta Smrdije, bivše Srbije i Smrdigrada, bivšeg Beograda, nije uspjela pobiti cijeli narod Muslimana u Bosni. Svoju naivnost i povjerenje Muslimani su platili krvavom cijenom od oko 300.000 poginulih. Uglavnom civila, žena, djece i staraca. U direktnim sukobima sa naoružanim braniocima, teroristi su uglavnom izvlačili deblji kraj. Ratnom zločincu, generalu bivše JNA Milutinu Kukanjcu, nije bilo jasno kako su Srbi mogli izgubiti položaje u Sarajevu i oko njega, kad im je on sve to ostavio u rukama. Inače Kukanjac je ostao zapamćen po izjavi da JNA nije ni mrava zgazila u Bosni. Za mrave nije utvrđeno, ali je činjenica da je ta JNA, sa četničkim barbarima uvezenim iz Smrdije i domaćim zločincima, pobila i masakrirala oko 300.000 Muslimana u Bosni. Jednoj od tih samozvanih grupa okupljenih u kafeu Papilon na Bistriku priključio se Hamza. Istog dana došao je i Musa. Biće im lakše zajedno. Ostali momci, sve njihovi drugovi, prijatelji, poznanici. Poznata lica sarajevske raje. I svima njima je bilo normalno da vide jedni druge zajedno. Prve akcije u odbrani. Trebević, Vučija Luka, Zlatište. Skoro bez oružja zaustavljaju četnike. Drugi maj 1992. godine, prelomni trenutak za Bosnu i Hercegovinu. Tog dana, bolje rečeno te noći, bivša JNA se i javno svrstala na stranu agresije. P''redsjedn''ik Republike Bosne i Hercegovine gospodin Alija Izetbegović, sa pratiocima se vraćao u zemlju. Nakon slijetanja na Sarajevski aerodrom zarobljavaju ga pripadnici bivše JNA i odvode u kasarnu u Lukavici. Patriotska liga, Beretke i samoformirane grupe dobrovoljaca blokiraju Komandu Sarajevske vojne oblasti u Starom gradu, srcu Sarajeva. U komandi je i general Kukanjac. Kuka, zapomaže. Zove u pomoć snage UN-a. Zove đavole i anđele. Bijednik. Iste noći četnički tenkovi prilaze centru grada. Branioci ih drže na oku. Autoritativan glas na motorolama izdaje naređenje braniocima. - Ako samo prolaze, propustiti. Ukoliko vatreno djeluju - uništiti. '' ''Vrlo dobro rečeno, ali čime? Dedo, legendarni starac, možda sedamdesetak godina, Jež, Ćelo i drugi, zaustavljaju tenkove na pedesetak metara od zgrade Predsjedništva R BiH. Poluugljenisani, izgorjeli leševi agresorskih vojnika na ulici kod Skenderije. Slike koje obilaze svijet. Sutradan razmjena. Bivša JNA daje Predsjednika Izetbegovića za Kukanjca. Beretke i Patriotska liga zaustavljaju vojni konvoj koji se povlači iz zgrade Vojne komade. Kukanjac prolazi. Branioci zarobljavaju veliku količinu oružja i dokumentaciju o pripremama i ciljevima agresije. Konačno je svima jasno. RAT '' ''Borbe se zahuktavaju. Milinkladska, Plava kuća. Pada Žuč. Ne pada, branioci je osvajaju. Hamza izlazi van grada. I Musa sa njim. Borbe na vanjskom prstenu oko Sarajeva. Branioci zauzimaju Trnovo i važan prevoj Rogoj. Rat traje. Niko više ne priča o intervenciji. UN donose rezolucije. Nove bezvrijedne rezolucije. Neobavezan sadržaj koji nikog ne obavezuje. Jedino branioci sprovode rezolucije u život. Rezolucije o povlačenju četnika. '' ''Četnička teroristička soldateska munjevito zauzima kompletnu istočnu i sjevernu granicu Bosne. Gradovi, sela i zaseoci padaju kao kule od karata. Građani nemaju oružje. Opće rasulo. Nenaoružani civili postaju meta četničkih orgijanja. Broj poginulih, masakriranih i likvidiranih Bošnjaka se uvećava strahovitom brzinom. 10.000, 20.000, 50.000. Uglavnom žena, djece, staraca. I uglavnom kamom. Klanjem. '' ''Osnovni simboli za sliku četništva i dalje su kama, i žrtva, bespomoćan civil u redu za klanje. '' ''Nakon više od hiljadu dana opsade Sarajeva, grupa smrdigradskih (beogradskih) intelektualaca dolazi u posjetu Sarajevu. Prima ih gradonačelnik Sarajeva gospodin Tarik Kupusović. Smrknuti su i nešto im nije pravo. Igrom slučaja, šef protokola kabineta gradonačelnika je Srbin. Normalan čovjek. Jedan iz grupe gostiju pita zašto Sarajevo nije proglašeno otvorenim gradom kao Pariz u Drugom svjetskom ratu. (Aludirajući na tezu iz njihove propagande da su Sarajlije krive za uništavanje grada, jer ga brane). Gradonačelnik odgovara: ''- Zato što imamo iskustvo svih gradova i sela u koja su četnici ušli. Pobili su sve što su zatekli. To bi bila i sudbina Sarajeva da nije branilaca.'' *** Još jedno ratno ljeto. Četnici prikupljaju sve snage za odlučujući napad. Pojačanja iz Smrdije i Smrde gore. Počinje napad na prevoj Rogoj. Komanduje lično ratni zločinac general Mladić. Linije branilaca popuštaju. Pada gradić Trnovo. Branioci se povlače dalje. Nemoguće je uspostaviti stabilne linije odbrane. Hamzina jedinica desetkovana u višednevnim borbama. Ostaju u okruženju. Njih desetak. Planina. Nema hrane, vode. Sve veze sa ostalim jedinicama prekinute. Uspijevaju pronaći mali izvor. U stvari to je cjedište. Na dnu vododerine voda se, kap po kap, cijedi iz zemljišta i pravi malu baricu. Samo što su skvasili usta čuju glasove. Hamza komanduje povlačenje. Skrivaju se po žbunju. Četnici. Četvorica. Tri mladića i stariji čiča. Znaju za izvor i dolaze sa malim kanisterima. Hamza komanduje kao da diriguje: dva, tri, sad. Iskaču sa uperenim oružjem. Četnici potpuno iznenađeni. Dvojica se hvataju za oružje. Dado i Kemo su brži. Kratki rafali. Druga dvojica dižu ruke. Dado i Kemo staju iza zarobljenika. Drže im noževe na vratu. Ostali borci se, leđima okrenuti, rasporeduju u krug oko njih. Osmatraju okolinu. - Je si li ti domaći? - Hamza pita jednog. Ovaj šuti. - Je si li ti vodič? Za izvor može znati samo neko domaći. Zarobljenik šuti i dalje. - Dobro. Ti ćeš nas izvesti odavde. - Ni mrtav. Hamza mu prisloni pištolj na čelo. - Stani, ja ću vas izvesti, - javi se mladi zarobljenik. - Ti? - Hoću. Znam put, - brzo govori. - Izvešću vas. Nemojte me ubiti. - Dobro, - Hamza pogleda Dadu. Dado, stojeći iza drugog zarobljenika, zamahnu nožem kad se Dino baci na njega: - Stani, nemoj! Dado se iznenadi toliko da pade na zemlju. Dino preko njega. Četnik pade na koljena lica zarivenog u zemlju. Dado se nekako podiže. Zgrabi Dinu za vindjaknu i podiže ga od zemlje. - Da ga ne ubijem? Dobro. Smisli ti onda nešto, jebo te on, - baci ga na zemlju. - Dino, vidiš li ti u kakvim smo govnima? Vidiš li da je hiljade četnika okolo. Vidiš li da smo destkovani? Vidiš li, idiote, koliko nas je ostalo? - Kemo je skoro vrištao. - Baš zato. Ako njega ubijemo, nećemo se ni mi izvući. - Šta si ti? Baba gatara? - Nisam, ali imam predosjećaj. - Jebo te tvoj predosjećaj. Dado, kokni ga pa da idemo. Dino se baci preko četnika. - Prvo mene ubij. - Hamza šta ćemo? Ovaj mali je poludio. - Dobro, Dino, šta bi ti? - Hamza se uključi u razgovor. - Da ga zavežemo i da idemo. Ne može se odvezati za dva sata. Dotad ćemo mi odmaći. - Svašta ljudi moji, - Kemo je bio ogorčen. - Ne podnosim kad se ubija iz blizine i gotovo. Ako misliš da si hrabriji od mene haj'mo ja i ti sami na četnike. - Ti bi, kakva si budala. - Dobro je, ljudi. Dino, evo ti ga. Tvoj je. Ako najebemo zbog njega tebi na dušu. Neko doda Dini konopac. On priđe četniku koji je nepomično ležao na travi. Uze mu ruke i zavrnu mu ih na leđa. Dugo ga je vezivao. Sto i jedan čvor. Kad završi, odvuče ga do jednog drveta i zaveza za njega. - Tako. Sad se ne može odvezati. Možda će njegovi poć' da ih traže pa će ga pronaći. Dok je prilazio ostalima prođe pored mrtvaca. Pogled na njih mu izazva povraćanje. Dado mu priđe i uhvati ga za ramena. Nježno ga pridrža. Dino je povraćao. Lice mu je požutjelo. Držao se za stomak. Kemo priđe sa mokrom maramom. Obrisa mu lice i usta. Dado ga odvede u stranu i posjede tako da Dino nije vidio mrtve. - De ti meni reci, je l' ti ih žao? - Ne znam, nije fer, - šmrca. - Zajebi! - Dado vrisnu. Dino poče plakati naglas. - Izvini, izvini, izvini. Izvini majke ti, - Dado zabrza. - Nisam htio, izvini, - zagrli ga. - Tebi Dino ništa nije jasno. Sad će tebi tvoj Dado objasniti. Kažeš nije fer. Vidiš, prije par godina i ja bih isto mislio. Da ti šapnem. Dado se primaknu i poče šaptati Dini na uho. - Ja sam bio u zatvoru jer sam ubio dva čovjeka. Kockali smo u vozu i ja im uzeo lovu. Onda oni mene napadnu i izbodu tri - četiri puta. Vidim je davo odnio šalu. Otmem ja njima noževe i ubodem i ja njih koji put. Na sudu kažu prekoračenje nužne odbrane. Kažu, mogao sam pobjeći kroz prozor. Hej, voz ide, kako sam mogao pobjeć'? E, to ti je fer. - Nastavi dalje normalnim glasom. - Šta bi ti sad radio da nije rata? Završio bi zanat, zaposlio se, pa cure, pa kafići, pa utakmice. Kasnije bi se oženio, itd. Ja bih do sad izašao iz zatvora, pa bi' kući u Krajinu, pa na rad u inostranstvo. - Dado pokaza rukom kao da sa kažiprstom i srednjim prstom vadi nekom novčanik iz džepa. - Devize, Njemice, Belgijanke, Holanđanke itd. Hamza bi projektovao kuće, a Kemo bi cijepao drva... - Šta to ti mene spominješ? - Ništa Kemo, majke mi. - Dado se nasmija. - Ovako, šta mi radimo? Jebemo se po planinama, nosamo glavu u torbi, ginemo... A sve zato što se nekom, tamo u Smrdiji, digo na Bosnu. I došli oni k'o na teferič. Malo će klati, malo paliti, malo pljačkati sve dok ima Muslimana. Misliš da bi tvoja nana i mati ostale žive da ovi uđu u Sarajevo? Ne bi, Dino. Ni u mom selu niko nije ostao živ. Zamislim kako ih vode na strijeljanje. Dede, nane, majke sa bebama...mater im jebem četničku. Zamislim kako pucaju mitraljezima i automatima po njima. Bratova beba plače. Četnik prilazi i puca joj u glavu. Proganjaju me te slike. Ubi me tišina. Malo mi je lakše kada smo u akciji. Da mogu ne bi se ni vraćao nazad. Znaš li što sam ja sa vama? Zbog Hamze. I njega nešto tjera naprijed kao i mene. Meni su ubili oca, mater, dva brata, sestru, jedanaest rođaka, amidže...Zašto? Jer su se zvali drugačije. Jer su bili Muslimani. Nego, jesi l' ti ubio koju ženu ili dijete? - Nisam, Dado, šta ti je? - Nisam ni ja. A ovi što su sa oružjem i noževima došli iz pizde materine da nas pobiju... Gledaj me! Ja ne znam koliko sam četnika pobio. I, kako kojeg koknem, razvrstavam ih. Ovaj je za oca, ovaj za jednog brata, ovaj za drugog, ovaj za sestru... Znaš kol'ko ih maram pobiti da namirim samo familiju? Da ne pričam o poznanicima ili prijateljima. Puno. Misliš da mi je žao. Ni koliko popušene cigare... - Dobro je Dado, bolan ne bio. Popusti ga. Idemo. Nećemo spavat' ovdje, - javi se neko. - Stvarno, Dado, ti k'o na fakultetu. Navio se ne znaš stat'. - Čekaj malo, jaro. Prvo, ovo što kasnimo, možda ćemo zakasniti na granatu. A drugo, moram mu objasniti. Možda pogine za minut ili za sat... Mora znati šta se dešava. I neću da misli da sam ja ubica. Ja sam ratnik, - Dado podiže ruke u vis kao bokser koji se raduje pobjedi. -Ratnik. Nisam ja četnik da pjevam kad ubijam nenaoružane, a da kukam kad mene biju. Šutke ubijam i šutke ću i poginut'. - Dado, ako mu nije jasno nakon dvije godine rata, nikad mu neće biti, - upade Mustafa. - Vidi, Dino, - i Musa odluči da kaže koju pametnu. - Što se nas tiče rat bi mog'o sutra stat'. Samo da se ovi okrenu i vrate odakle su došli. A što kažeš nije fer... ? Nema fer borbe sa 200.000 poklanih civila iza leđa. Nema fer borbe sa 300.000 gladnih u Sarajevu koje čeka kama ako četnici prođu pored nas. Može Alija do sutra izjavljivati stranim novinarima: Borićemo se svim dozvoljenim sredstvima. To, nek, se on bori. Što se mene tiče, ja ću se boriti svim postojećim i nepostojećim sredstvima. Puškom, topom, nožem, kamenom, zubima, plinom, zrakom, suncem... Čuj, majke ti "dozvoljenim sredstvima". To ti dođe k'o kad te napadnu desetorica a ti gledaš da se braniš po pravilima. Ja da imam atomsku... ma da imam deset atomskih, sve bi ih bacio na Smrdiju. Da đubrad osjete kako boli kad ti ginu najrođeniji. - Vidi ovo, Dino. Ja o ovom četi ne znam ništa. A slušaj sad. - Dado se okrenu zarobljeniku. - Odakle si junače? - Iz Užica. - Pa ko tebe junače doćera ovamo? - Mobilizacija. - Mobilizacija? - Poziv za vojnu vježbu. Potrpali nas u kamione, spustili cerade. I kad su ih podigli - Sokolac. - A onda vi s pjesmom pošli da koljete Muslimane. - Majke mi nisam metka opalio. - Vidiš Dino. Nije metka opalio. Nije niko. Kojeg god pitaš, nije metka opalio. Pa ko nas pokla? - Dosta obrazovanja za danas. Hoćemo l' Hamza? - Hajde da se ide. Musa izvadi smotak tanke čelične žice, napravi omču i stavi je zarobljeniku-vodiču na vrat. Priteže omču. - Moli Boga da meni šta ne bude. Ako ja padnem, ova će ti žica prerezati vrat. - Možeš li malo olabaviti? Ne mogu disat'. - Jel l' bolje ovako? Mala kolona krenu. Mladi četnik ih povede u suprotnom pravcu od Sarajeva. - Hej momčino, Sarajevo je na drugu stranu. - Znam, ali moramo prvo na istok zato što su ispred i oko nas moji. Kad se vratimo nazad jedno dva sata, skrenućemo na jug. Moraćemo podosta ići. Jedno pet sati. Onda na zapad pa na sjeverozapad. Gledao sam kartu napada u komandi. Zaobićemo sve položaje. Bez brige. Provuću ja vas. Znaš, ja sam u civilu bio alpinista. U vojsci sam bio izviđač. - Dobro, burazeru. I tvoja je glava u torbi. Odjednom Dino poskoči. - Gdje je Dado? Gdje je Dado? Svi se zgledaše. Iz pravca izvora odjeknu kratak rafal. Dino baci ranac i potrča nazad. Nakon dvadesetak metara sudari se sa Dadom. - Stani, Dino, gdje ćeš? - Dado, ti si ga ubio! - Nisam, majke mi. Samo sam mu opalio rafal pored glave jer se počeo odvezivati. A fino smo mu rekli... - Ne laži! Ubio si ga! - Ama nisam kad ti kažem. Dino ga odgurnu i pokuša da prođe pored njega da bi provjerio. Dado sačeka da se mimoiđu a onda ga, s leđa, snažno udari kundakom po glavi. Dino se bez riječi sruši. Dado se sagnu, podiže ga i prebaci preko ramena. Donese ga do ostalih. - Svaka čast, Dado. Što ti možeš zajebat, desetorica ne mogu popraviti. - Ne seri. Daj neka mi jedan pomogne da ga ponesemo. - Što ga ubi? - Ko kaže? Samo sam mu puc'o pored glave. - To ti nekom drugom. Kemo priđe i uhvati Dinu za noge. Dado ga uhvati za ramena i krenuše. Kretali su se oprezno držeći se šume, uvala i vododerina. Nakon par sati, Dino se osvijesti. Bez riječi nastavi hodati sa ostalim. Već su skrenuli na jug i išli nekoliko sati kad Hamza naredi odmor. Svi popadaše po zemlji. Mladi zarobljenik se okrenu Musi: - Hoćete li me ubiti? Musa je šutio. Zarobljenik ga ponovo upita: - Hoćete li me ubiti? Musa ga pažljivo odmjeri: - Ko su bila ona trojica? - Onaj mladi je bio moj komšija. Zabavljao se sa mojom sestrom. Onaj stari je bio odavde. Vodič. Onog trećeg ne znam. Hoćete li me ubiti? - Ako sve bude u redu, ja mislim da nećemo. Mislim da nema potrebe.Išli su dalje. Noć je bila svijetla. Moglo se skoro čitati na mjesečini. Hamza priđe. - Koliko još? - Došli smo. Vidiš ona svjetla u daljini. To su ti vaši. Imate još oko sat i po - dva. - Gdje su tvoji? - Tamo negdje, oko dva sata. Hoćete li me sada ubiti.? - Jesi li siguran da tvoji nisu bliže? - Sto posto. Hoćete li me ubit? - Znaš šta momak? Tebi ovo neće biti jasno sad. Hamza izvadi pištolj i repetira ga. Momak sjede i zatvori oči. - Poslije ćeš shvatiti da sam ti učinio uslugu. - Hamza opali. Zarobljennik vrisnu i prevali se na stranu. Iz prostrijeljenog koljena je liptala krv. Hamza čučnu i svojom maramom mu podveza nogu iznad koljena. Musa mu pruži i svoju maramu. Hamza je čvrsto zaveza preko rane. Mladić je stezao zube i jecao. Niz lice su klizile suze. Dado donese neku dugačku motku. Pruži mu je bez riječi. Izvadi pištolj. Hamza skoči. - Stani, Dado! - Šta ti je, bolan ne bio? Neću mu ništa. Pošteno nas je izvukao. Momčino, evo ti pištolj. Pun je. - Dado zamahnu i baci ga nekih dvadesetak metara. - Uzmi ga kad mi odemo. Kad se približiš svojima pucaj. Pokupiće te. Za tebe je ovo sranje završeno. Malo ćeš šepati, al' jebi ga. I... reci svojima u Užicu da su nama četnici pobili pola Bosne. Možda će im biti lakše. Boli kad ti neko pogine. Okrenu se i ode. Krenuše i ostali i ubrzo se izgubiše u mraku. Mladić je dugo sjedio na zemlji gledajući za njima. Tiha ljetna noć. Mjesečina obgrlila planinu, nepregledne šume, rijetke proplanke i ogoljene vrhove. Negdje u daljini čula se sova. Bezbroj zvijezda se iskrilo na nebu. Kristalno čist planinski zrak. Momak teško uzdahnu: - Eh, jebi ga. Dobro sam prošao... ako ne iskrvarim do mojih. Ustade i krenu oslanjajući se na motku. Noga ga je boljela. Malo, malo, pa bi, sama za sebe, neka suza kanula iz oka. Prođe pored pištolja i ne uze ga. Za njega je krvava bosanska drama bila završena. *** ">Iz mračnih hodnika zaborava, pred Hamzinim očima su se pojavljivale slike ratnih užasa, nakratko bi se zadržavale i ponovo nestajale u mraku. Akcije, napadi, povlačenja, smrti. Šehidsko groblje na Kovačima. Svakim njegovim dolaskom u Sarajevo sve punije. Kao da je postojala neka tajna veza između njegovih dolazaka kući i broja sahranjenih na Kovačima. Raja se osipala... Neko je snimio pjesmu: *** "... Nebom stupa nebom lupa moja generacija jedan po jedan srešćemo se svi... " Bijelo. Bijela bjelina nad bjelinom stvari i bijele magle nad bijelim predjelima. Bijele su planine, šume. I sunce je bijelo. Iz bijelih oblaka, prema Hamzi dolazi bijeli konjanik na bijelom konju. Bijelo mu lice, kosa i oči. Bijeli oklop. I bijeli mač. Iza njega dolaze, lebde i klize kroz bijele predjele, bijele prilike žene i djeteta. Hamza zna da je to Amra i Malecka ali ne može da odvoji pogled od konjanika. *** - Avdaga, nešto se dešava, - prošaputa Kapetan. Avdaga se nagnu iznad Hamzinog lica. Male tačkice znoja su se počele pojavljivati u korijenu kose. Nozdrve su se lagano širile i podrhtavale a oči titrale ispod spuštenih očnih kapaka. - Sad je na ivici. Ili će otići ili ostati. - Obriši mu znoj. Zovni ga. - Ne. To je njegova odluka. Makar i podsvjesna. - Ali... - Ništa ali, prijatelju. Izabrati smrt nije najgore rješenje. Kapetanu ništa nije bilo jasno. Musa je šutio i pušio. *** Bijeli konj je već iznad Hamze i on osjeća njegov vreli dah na licu. I čuje glas, iako konjanik ne otvara usta. Glas dolazi kao grmljavina: - Hamza! Hamza! Dođi, idemo. Stani pod moju zastavu. Odvešću te na zelene livade gdje teku bistre rijeke. Odvešću te tamo gdje nema bola, gdje nema smrti. Bićeš vječno sretan, sa onima koje voliš. Hamza! Pođi sa mnom. Vrijeme je. S naporom Hamza okreće oči. Amra i Malecka ga gledaju, osmjehujući se. - Ne mogu još. Amra, ne mogu. Imam još nešto da obavim. Čekaj, ne odlazi,- Hamza je govorio, ali se nije čuo glas. Vikao je, ali glas nije izlazio iz usta. Bio je očajan. Konj se prope i krenu unatraške. Amra i Malecka pođoše lagano kliziti unazad. Hamza je bespomoćno i očajno gledao kako se udaljavaju. Još malo i bjelina će ih progutati. Mora ih zaustaviti. Moraju ga čuti. - Stanite, stanite. Čekajte. Ništa. I onda, svom snagom, iz njega provali vrisak: - Amraaaa! !!! Njegov vrisak trznu Avdagu. Musa skoči s kreveta, osloni se na ranjenu nogu i jeknuvši pade na pod. Azra utrča u sobu, vrati se u kuhinju i donese mokar peškir. Brisala je krupne kapi znoja sa Hamzinog lica šapućući: -'' La ilahe illallah, Muhammedun Resulullah,'' La ilahe illallah, Muhammedun Resulullah. Bilo je to četrdeset druge noći nakon Hamzinog ranjavanja. *** Nakon amputacije lijeve ruke, Dino je teško dolazio svijesti. Kad se probudio nije znao gdje se nalazi i zašto ne može da ustane. Dr Gavrankapetanović mu je polahko pričao u kakvom su ga stanju dovezli. I šta su morali da urade. *** - Šta to pričaš, doktore? Šta amputacija? Kakva amputacija? Ja sam bio samo okrznut. Znaš li ti da sam ja dovezao kombi u Hrasnicu? Ja sam samo malo okrznut. Ništa više. Zna Musa. Tako je. Pitaj Musu. Pitaj Musu. Dadoše mu injekciju. Kad se ponovo probudio, bila je noć. Lijevo rame ga je užasno boljelo. On sjede u krevetu. Zainteresovano je gledao lijevo rame. Tamo gdje se trebala nalaziti ruka... ništa. Do mozga mu doprije istina. Amputacija! Dino vrisnu. Kad je sestra utrčala, zatekla ga je kako glavom sistematično udara od željezni ram kreveta. Niz lice se slijevala krv. Sestra se baci na njega. - Doktore, doktore!!! Otpušten je iz bolnice nakon mjesec dana u teškom psihičkom stanju. Zatvorio se u kuću. Nije htio nikog da vidi. I niko ga više nije ni vidio. Dolazili su iz brigade, dolazio je Dado, Kemo, Musa. Malo su pričali sa ocem. Nisu vidjeli Dinu. *** - Biće dobro, ako Bog da. Biće dobro. - Avdaga je milovao Hamzinu kosu. - Vidiš Kapetane, on sad sanja. Vidi kako mu igraju očni kapci. Biće dobro, ako Bog da. *** Bila je jesen. Hamza sa kompletnom grupom izvan Sarajeva, Nišićka visoravan. Teške borbe. Četnici ukopani još od prije rata. Ako ih samo jednom uspiju pokrenuti sa trenutnih položaja, više neće imati vremena da postave nove. Bar ne tako dobro ukopane kao što su ovi. Konačno, na trik, probijaju četničke linije. Četnici se u panici povlače. Armija R BiH zauzima veliki prostor. Nekoliko četničkih sela. U kućama nalaze po pet-šest veš mašina, televizora... Ratni plijen četničkih pljačkaša iz bosanskih sela i gradova. Izvan sela, u rovovima, sjedi Hamza sa svojima. Puše. S vremena na vrijeme poneko proviri u pravcu četničkih položaja. - Hej, neki dolaze prema nama. Svi skočiše, isturiše automate na grudobrane. Sadik sa snajperom. Uzima na nišan jednog. Spušta snajper. - Stanite, naši su. - Kako naši? - Fino. Izvidnica. Čini mi se Zenička brigada. Imaju i zarobljenika. Domalo naiđoše četiri vojnika. U sredini među njima zarobljenik. Hamza ustade i izađe pred njih. - Hej, čekaj malo. Odakle ste vi? - Iz Zenice. - Pa sve dovde pješke? - Ne zajebaji, stari. Vidiš da smo crkli od umora. - Hajte na kafu. Biće za minut. - Baš za minut? - Sad ćeš vidjet'. Izvidnica uđe u zemunicu. Kemo pristavi kafu na "sarajku," popularnu peć napravljenu od konzerve iz humanitarne pomoći. Sadik osta napolju da osmatra. Stvarno, nakon minut-dva prijatan miris kafe ispuni zemunicu. - Kako je u Zenici? - Otkud znam, jaro? Nisam dugo bio. - A đe ovog uloviste? - Tamo, - vojnik neodređeno pokaza rukom. - Je l' to ono što kažu živi jezik? - E, to, to, - vođa izvidnice se nasmija. - Samo, on sad nije jezik već samo meso. - Kako to misliš nije jezik? - Pa, tako, što nam ne treba. Trenutno znamo sve što nam treba. -A-ha. Tako dakle. Pa, ovaj, šta misliš, ovaj... - Hamza se snebivao. - Ovaj... Ma bolan, kad vam ne treba, hajd' mi ga prodajte. Musa, Dado, Kemo, Mustafa, zgledali su se ne kontajući. Šta je sad naumio. Dado im dade znak da šute. - Jesi l' normalan. Kako ću ti prodat živog čovjeka? - Ono jest... Ma znaš, mi smo prvi put napolju. Baš bih volio da imam četnika. Ovi naši bi zinuli. Hajde, ba, prodaj mi ga. - A koliko bi ti dao za njega? - vođa je oprezno ispipavao ne vjerujući Hamzi. Doduše, ovi tek mobilisani su bili čudni. A ipak nije bio siguran da nije u pitanju neka zajebancija. - Pa, šta misliš po šteku svakom? - Otkud ti cigare ovdje? - Nisu ovdje već u Visokom. - Da te čekamo da ih doneseš? - nasmijaše se. - Ma jok. Daću vam lovu, pa vi kupite. - Po kojem kursu? - umiješa se jedan vojnik. - Šteka je bila trideset maraka. - Jest prije rata. Sad nema ispod sedamdeset. - Jah, minimum sedamdeset. - Dobro, četiri puta sedamdest je dvjesto osamdeset. Ma, daću vam tristo. Da možete popit kafu u Visokom. Dado, daj im pare. - Al' da ne kažete nikom da smo vam ga prodali. - Ma kakvi. Jesi l' normalan? - Kaži da Bog da stao na paštetu ako ikom kažem. - Je l' to ti ozbiljno? - sad se Hamza boji da ga ne izrade. - Najozbiljnije. Nema ništa od trgovine ako ne kažeš. - Da Bog da stao na paštetu ako ikom kažem. - Tako. E pa odosmo mi, - ustadoše. Jedan vojnik u prolazu ćušnu zarobljenika nogom. Izađoše i nestadoše u kiši koja je počela da lije kao da se nebo otvorilo. - I ti si prolup'o, - Dado je sa negodovanjem gledao Hamzu. - Vidi za šta dadosmo tristo mara. Nema še'set kila. - Neka burazeru. De proviri jesu li odmakli. Musa izađe iz zemunice i brzo se vrati unutra. - Nema ih na vidiku. - Sad, nit' me gledajte nit' me pitajte. I zaboravite šta ste vidjeli. Imam nekih dugova od prije rata. Ušutješe. Predugo su bili zajedno da bi postavljali pitanja. Šta će Hamza učinit sa zarobljenikom nije ih više interesovalo. Hamza priđe zarobljeniku i podiže ga za kragnu: - Da mi malo prošetamo. Vidno preblijedivši zarobljenik izađe. Krenuli su kroz kišu prema četničkim položajima. Nakon nekoliko minuta dođoše do rijetkog šumarka. - Hamza, nemoj majke ti. - Šta ti je Neno? Jesi l' normalan?' Hamza ga odveza. Odmahivao je glavom. - Čuj ti njega, nemoj Hamza. I ti si prolup'o. Nego kako si? Šta ima na vašoj strani? Kako mi je Kum? Neno još više preblijedi. Hamza se pravio da ne primjećuje. - Hamza, ne znaš ti... - Neno je skoro šaptao. - Ne znam, bezbeli da ne znam. Mene nisu zarobljavali. A pravo da ti kažem, ne bi me ni zarobili. Oni tvoji ubijaju odmah. Nema zarobljenih. - Ma nije to Hamza, žao mi je... 130 - A žao je i meni, moj Neno. Nego furaj dok se neko od mojih nije pojavio. I pozdravi mi Kuma. Zafali mu u moje ime. - Ha šta? Za šta da mu zahvalim? - Što mi je poslao Amru i Malecku u Njemačku. Nije Kum dugme. I reci mu da si ti dio duga. Ako Bog da preživimo, srest ćemo se. Furaj sad. Izvini za oružje, ne mogu ti dati ništa. - Jebo oružje, nije mi ni trebalo. E moj Hamza, moj Hamza... - Probaj da te prebace na drugo ratište. Nema smisla da pucamo jedan na drugog. A ja ne mogu nigdje drugo već oko Sarajeva. Hamza se okrenu i zaputi prema zemunici. Na vratima ga dočeka Dino. Smiješio se. - B baš mi je drago što ga pusti. - E mali, mali, ništa ti ne znaš. A šta, ti mislio da ću ga koknuti? Hamza uđe u zemunicu. - Dugovi se moraju plaćati. Mo-ra ju. Je 1'tako Dado? - Tako je. Sve se plaća. - A jesi l' se puno uvalio u dugove? - Sadik je bio zabrinut. - Mislim koliko mi četnika trebamo zarobit a ti pustit, da bi se izvadio? Hamza mu ne odgovori. *** Jedno jutro pošto su zbrinuli Hamzu, Avdaga i Kapetan su pili kafu. Opušteni na sećiji sa uživanjem su srkutali tamni, topli napitak i pušili. Kapetan se pravo propušio. Nježne zrake martovskog sunca su grlile Sarajevo. Iako je bilo hladno, ledenice koje su visile sa krovova, na suncu su gubile svoju boju magle i dima i postajale sjajne i prozirne. Na njihovim vrhovima su se cijedile kapljice vode koje su za trenutak hvatale zrake sunca, kao dijamanti ih prelamale u dugine boje i otiskivale se na tlo. Na pragu je bilo još jedno sarajevsko ratno proljeće. - Ne moraš danas u Komandu? - Ne moram, ali imam nekog posla. - Dovršavaj ga sutra. Hajdemo mi sada lijepo u Bakije. Obećao sam Hadžiji da ćemo doći još prije dvije hefte. Azra, odosmo mi u Bakije. - Je li vam rano, Avdaga? - Nije, Hadžija dođe rano. Hajdemo, moj Kapetane. Na Kovačima proučiše Fatihu šehidima i spustiše se na čaršiju. Bilo je rano i na platou Baščaršije nije bilo skoro nikog. Poneki prolaznik, par automobila. Oni zaviše pored džamije i uđoše u Bakije. -Selam alejkum, Hadžija. - Alejkumu selam ve rahmetullahi ve berekatuhu! Mašala, šta li će to biti. Da neće snijeg, ha? - i ne čekajući odgovor okrenu se momku koji je sjedio na malom trosjedu. - Ustaj, kenjac jedan, da ljudi sjedu. Momak pocrveni, Avdaga je gledao u pod a Kapetan je bio potpuno zbunjen. - Ma šta ste se tu... k'o seoska mlada. Naš je on. Svako jutro mi ovdje pijemo kafu, - okrenu se momku. - Šta čekaš, idi pristavi, još će nam otići bez kafe. Sjedajte. - Ovo je Hamzin Kapetan. - Mašala, dobro nam došao. A Kapetan veliš. Školovan ili ovaj samozvani, iz rata. - Školovan, Hadžija. Pravi Kapetan. Služio u Srbiji kad je počelo. Hamza ga puno fali. Dođe i kafa. Bakije. Muslimansko pokopno društvo u Sarajevu. Smješteno na sjevernom ćošku Baščaršije, Bakije su osnovane donacijama uglednih Sarajlija prije skoro sto godina. Sa vrlo malim brojem zaposlenih, dugi niz godina Bakije su vršile opremanje i ukopavanje Muslimana po islamskim propisima. Za vrijeme komunista bio je to nezahvalan posao. Vlast je s nepovjerenjem gledala na njihovu djelatnost, ali se nisu usuđivali da je zabrane. Dolaskom "demokratije" zaposleni su konačno odahnuli vjerujući da će sad moći raditi u miru. Skoro istog dana je počeo rat. Strani novinari i televizijske ekipe su se utrkivale koji aspekt života u opkoljenom Sarajevu da prikažu. I uvijek je djelatnost Bakija i drugih pokopnih kuća u Sarajevu ostajala izvan predmeta njihovog interesovanja. Ili je to bilo previše krvavo i mučno za prosječnog čovjeka na Zapadu uljuljkanog u izobilju i skoro izvan stvarnog života. Bilo kako bilo, broj dženaza u Sarajevu, godišnje, prije rata se kretao od 800 do 1200. Kao anegdota Sarajevom je kružilo da je Hadžija na jednoj godišnjoj skupštini Društva, podnoseći izvještaj o poslovanju izjavio: "Smrtnost se smanjila, ali je još uvijek na zadovoljavajućem nivou." To nije bilo tačno, ali je bila dobra šala sarajevske čaršije. Početak rata. Masovno stradanje civila i pogibije golorukih branilaca brzo su ispraznile sve zalihe pokopnog materijala u Bakijama. Od tada, pa sve do kraja rata, zaposleni su na sve moguće i nemoguće načine nabavljali materijal da bi se dženaze obavile na propisan način po islamskim učenjima. Od stanovnika Sarajeva je otkupljivano građevinsko drvo, daske, grede. Nabavljen je cirkular i u Bakijskom dvorištu su pravljeni tabuti i nasloni. Iz Begove džamije, koja se renovirala prije rata, demontirana je velika skela i daske upotrebljene za dženaze. Poslije su škole dale drvene table sa stolova iz učionica. iz Olimpijskog kulturno-sportskog centra "Zetra", koju su četnici zapalili zapaljivim projektilima, demontirana su sjedišta i gazišta. Zguljene su i gume i daske. Daske su korištene za dženaze, a gume su davane narodu kao ogrev. Za tri i po godine rata Bakije su sahranile oko 15. 000 Sarajlija. Veliki problem je predstavljalo goriva za Bakijska vozila. Skupština Grada je davala goriva koliko je mogla ali su i njihove mogućnosti bile više nego skromne. Komande brigada su na neki način uspijevale nabaviti benzin za sahranu svojih poginulih boraca. Bakije su kupovale benzin na crnoj berzi. Imućnije porodice su donosile benzin za sahranu svojih članova. Platno je bilo također problem. Sve je bilo problem. Nakon većih masakra dvorište i prizemlje Bakija je bivalo potpuno prekriveno tijelima nesretnih Sarajlija. Strane TV ekipe bi dolazile i snimale. Mlada novinarka Austrijske televizije pažljivo prekoračuje leševe. Govori u kameru. Grca, plače, pada u nesvijest. Unose je u kancelariju. Daju joj vode. Cijeli rat, bez dana pauze, Bakije su sahranjivale svoje sugrađane. Pod granatama i snajperima vozili su po cijelom gradu, da bi, nekada i na ulici skupljali pokidane dijelove granatama raznesenih sugrađana. Predsjednik Društva poginuo od granate na ulazu u kuću. Sarajevo je prije rata imalo dva aktivna groblja: Bare i Vlakovo. Bare su se u ratu nalazile na takvom položaju da su neprekidno bile na udaru snajpera, PAM-ova i PAT-ova, tako da nije bilo moguće na njima vršiti sahrane. Groblje Vlakovo je bilo u četničkim rukama. Četnici su buldožerima prekopali groblje i poravnali ga. Kao i bezbroj muslimanskih grobalja po cijeloj Bosni. Na jugoistočnoj strani fudbalskog stadiona "Koševo" i Kulturno-sportskog centra "Zetra" (na kojima je održano otvaranje, odnosno zatvaranje, Zimskih olimpijskih igara 1984. godine), nalaze se pomoćni sportski tereni. Nekoliko fudbalskih terena, teniski tereni, staze za trčanje. Cijeli kompleks je sada iskorišten za sahrane. Dugi redovi svježih humki dijagonalno presijecaju fudbalske terene. '' ''Pored toga aktivirana su stara sarajevska groblja. Između mezara starih stotinama godina, mezara velike kulturno historijske vrijednosti i ljepote, niču nove humke u kojima su sahranjeni branioci Sarajeva i poginuli građani. Nastojeći da pobiju što veći broj građana, četnici su redovno granatirali sahrane. Dosta građana je poginulo na posljednjem ispraćaju poginulih prijatelja. Donesena je odluka da se dženaze obavljaju noću. Po mrklom mraku ljudi bi se okupljali da isprate i na groblju odaju posljednji pozdrav svojim sugrađanima. U takvim okolnostima Bakije su radile cjeli rat. Lična hrabrost i požrtvovanost zaposlenih, zajedno sa velikom vjerom u Jednog i Jedinog Boga, omogućili su tim ljudima da sačuvaju zdrav duh i visprenost tako da su Bakije postale mjesto sastajanja i obaveznih kafi u bilo koje doba dana. Ljudi su dolazili da malo popričaju, našale se, saznaju novosti i prime malo njihovog mira i vjere. S vana je izgledalo da su ti ljudi oguglali na smrt. Bilo je to djelimično tačno. Hadžija bi znao reći: ''- Jesmo brate, Boga mi. Oguglali. Ali nikad ne možeš oguglati na smrt djece. Možda smo svi mi pomalo krivi za ovaj rat. Ali, djeca sigurno nisu. Eto, proljetos smo dovezli dvoje djece sa Kobilje glave. Brali trešnje kad ih je četnik sasjekao sijačem smrti. Baš je bilo tesirli.'' *** -A ovaj veliš dobar čovjek? - Jah, dobar čovjek, - Avdaga ne razmišljajući uleti u zamku. - A znaš li ti moj Avdaga šta se radi sa dobrim ljudima? - cijelo Sarajevo je znalo taj vic. - Dobre ljude treba ..., da se razmnožavaju, pa da bude više dobrih ljudi, - Hadžija prasnu u smijeh. Kapetan htjede da ustane, da ode, ali ga Avdaga malo gurknu. - Hadžija, Hadžija, u tvojim godinama... - Jedan nula za mene Avdaga, - Hadžija se i dalje tresao od smijeha. - I ti si se Hadžija promijenio otkako sam te vidio zadnji put. - Hoćeš reć' sjeb'o se. Jesam, jašta sam. Još malo pa će pantole same hodati, - napokon se uozbilji. - A ti, dobri moj Kapetane, ti si prvi put u Bakijama? I, šta si ti očekivao? Da ćeš ovdje zateći sve same svete ljude. Sve lebde u havi i mole se Bogu? Ha? Daleko smo mi od svetih ljudi. Nego, opusti se malo. Neće ti niko ništa. I nemoj mi se ljutiti. Nema ovdje zle namjere. - On je novi, - Avdaga dobaci. - Misliš novi Musliman. Nema Avdaga novih Muslimana. Svi se ljudi rađaju kao Muslimani. Samo je on malo lutao. Ali, daće Bog. Biće on pravi. Čim se on s tobom druži. Samo nemoj mi k'o oni što su jučer počeli dolazit u džamiju pa sad vaze i pametuju, ne možeš od njih progovoriti. - Ima li Hadžija više ljudi u džamiji? - Ko je prije dolazio, dolazi i sad. Nego Avdaga, reci ti meni nešto molim te. Ti si pametan čovjek. Sve znaš. Šta ti misliš kad će ovo stati. - Misliš rat? - Jah. - Ma... daleko sam je od toga da sve znam. Razumijem ponešto, doduše. - De, Boga ti reci. Ovdje svaki dan imamo sve moguće mudrace. Neko ovo, neko ono. E baš me zanima da čujem šta misli jedan pametan čovjek. - Fino ti mene nafali pred ovolikim ljudima. - Gdje ti vidiš ljude? Nemoj me vuć' za jezik, Avdaga. - Stani Hadžija, Dina ti. Eto što mene reziliš i ovog mog Kapetana. Nemoj više, svega ti. - Dobro de, de. Hoćeš li ti nama reći kad će ovo stat'?' - Hoću. Što neću dobri moj Hadžija. Evo, ovako ti ja to vidim: Prvo, znam ja da je svima teško. Ali znate Anštajnovu teoriju relativiteta. Kad si u finom društvu, onda ti pet minuta prođe u trenu. A kad držiš ruku na vatri, onda pet minuta traje k'o godina. Ove četiri godine rata su za pojedinca jako duge. Za istoriju naroda to je ništa. Kao tren. E, sad mi, kao narod, držimo ruku u vatri. Ali proće i to. A kada će ovo stati? Kada govorimo o ratu u Bosni i odnosu svijeta prema nama, prvo treba razlučiti vlade i narode. Sve što kažem odnosi se na vlade zemalja. Jer, svi narodi svijeta, osim Smrdije, Smrde Gore i možda Rusije, su na našoj strani. Vidjeli ste šta je gradonačelnika iz cijelog svijeta bilo na 1000 dana, a četnici se ubiše da dovuku u zvaničnu posjetu jednog Grka iz neke vukojebine sa Pirineja. I male zemlje su na našoj strani. Samo ni njih, kao ni narod u zemljama velikih sila, niko ništa ne pita. E, ko se pita? Pitaju se velike sile: Amerika, Rusija, Engleska, Francuska, Njemačka. nešto malo Italija, Kina, Japan. To su glavni igrači. Osnovni raspored snaga je da Njemačka gura Hrvatsku, a Rusija, Engleska i Francuska četnike... - Čekaj malo Avdaga. Francuzi i Englezi su ovdje od prvog dana. - Avdaga pogleda čovjeka koji mu je upao u riječ pa produži: - Milošević je veliki igrač i sreća je, za svijet, da nije predsjednik neke velike zemlje. On jest lud, ali istovremeno jako pametan u toj ludosti. Ne brinite, dovešće on svoju Smrdiju na dno džehenema na kraju. Nije još vrijeme. Milošević i njegovi analitičari su dobro izračunali sve prije napada na Bosnu. A i mentori su mu pomogli u analizama. Prvo, Rusija nije više ni blizu sile koja je bila. Drugo, Evropska zajednica je u povoju, ali bi htjeli da se otrgne od Amerike. NATO pakt je izgubio ciljeve i sadržaj koji je imao u doba jakog SSSR-a. Amerika je pomalo umorna od uloge prvog policajca svijeta a ipak želi da pokaže Evropi, a i svijetu, da se bez nje ne može ništa uraditi. Šta se još desilo? Nikad u istoriji svijeta, zapamtite dobro, nikad u istoriji svijeta, nije toliki broj mediokriteta bio na tako važnim položajima. Da vam nabrojim samo nekoliko njih. Da počnem sa Butros, Butros Galijem. Egipatski kopt, sekretar UN-a, čovjek koji duboko i istinski mrzi islam i sve što je vezano za islam. On će učiniti sve da ne učini ništa. Pa Jasuši Akaši, dojuri uvijek poslije kakvog masakra da provjeri broj žrtava a onda ode da se ljubi sa Mladićem i Karadžićem. Pa Sadako Ogata, UNHCR: - "Ne mogu sarajevska djeca u avione UN koji prazni napuštaju Sarajevo." Moraju ići autobusima. Da ih četnici što više pobiju?! Hej, može li mi iko reći jedan razlog zašto naša djeca nisu mogla ići iz Sarajeva avionima. Djeca su ovdje, avioni ovdje, i prazni napuštaju Sarajevo. A djeca su lahka, izgladnjela. Avion ne bi ni osjetio njihovu težinu i ne bi sigurno potrošio ništa više goriva, - Avdaga se okrenu Hadžiji. -Ima li te kafe Hadžija? - Ima, ima, moj Avdaga. Mali, brzo kafu. Neki momak uđe u Bakije. Razgovor se prekide. - Dobar dan. - Dobra ti sreća, - odgovori Hadžija. - Kojim dobrom? - Ma nije dobro. Babo mi umro. - Jah, bašun sagosum. Sjedi ovdje. Kako se babo zvao, gdje je umro... Redala su se uobičajena pitanja. Momak je tužno odgovarao a Hadžija zapisivao podatke o umrlom. U jednom trenutku momak poče šmrcati. - Znate, ja bih htio... htio bih nešto... - Misliš veliku dženazu, nekoliko hodža, pa bule... - Jah, to bih htio, moj babo je bio dobar čovjek... - Vidim. Čim sam tebe vidio odmah sam znao kakav ti je bio babo. Nego, dragi moj, ako ćeš mene poslušat, da ja tebi ukratko objasnim šta bi ti i kako trebao. Prvo, kad se ulazi u Bakije naziva se selam a ne dobar dan. Drugo, nije sinko babo umro, nego preselio. Jedino što mu ti možeš učiniti je da mu ti proučiš nešto. Nije da platiš hatmu ili deset hatmi, već baš da ti nešto proučiš. Znaš li išta? - Znam La ilahe illallah... - Zauhar. Za dženazu ne brini, sve ćemo mi srediti. Sutra naveče, na Bardagdžijama. Avdaga nastavi: - I sreća je za svijet pa je on predsjednik male zemlje. Da vas ne zamaram puno sa historijskim i geografskim uzrocima ovog rata a i većine drugih ratova na ovim prostorima. Samo ću vam nakratko reći nekoliko podataka. Svi znate tačno, ili otprilike, kad se koja, hm ..., pa recimo kćerka, srpskih knezova i drugih njihovih vladara, udala za koga i odnijela u miraz Beograd sa Mačvom i kad se razvela i vratila iz miraza Beograd sa Mačvom. A o našoj istoriji ne znamo skoro ništa. U najboljem slučaju nešto o ofanzivama u Drugom svjestkom ratu. A to da su ovdje vođeni Ilirski ratovi, da je ovdje povučena granica Istočne i Zapadne crkve, da je ovdje ratovao Atila, strašni kralj Huna ne zna skoro niko. U 13. vijeku Bosna je ratovala sa Hungarijom. Je li iko zna da se bosanska vojska borila skupa sa Srbima na onom njihovom Kosovu protiv Turaka? Da, da. Još su se borili Poljaci, Albanci, Mađari i drugi. Nisam siguran, ali mislim da je bilo sedam vojski protiv Turaka. A Turci pobijedili. Pa, pobune protiv Turaka, protiv Austrijanaca, pa svjetski ratovi, itd. E, sad... Trenutno su ovdje sukobljeni interesi svih i svakog pod kapom nebeskom. Ja ću vam samo nabrojati zainteresovane strane sa različitim interesima, jer, kad bismo se upustili u detalje, trebalo bi nam tri dana da samo načnemo temu. Dakle: katoličanstvo - pravoslavlje - islam; Istok - Zapad; Sjever - Jug; NATO pakt - Varšavski ugovor; Rusija - Zapad; Amerika - Evropa ili Evropska zajednica; Engleska i Francuska - Njemačka; itd, itd. Neki od ovih sukoba su samo prisutni, a neki su eskalirali. Evropa k'o Evropa, stara i umorna gospođa, nema više ideala, nema plemenitih ciljeva, nema ništa. Samo oklop gole ekonomske snage i visok životni standard evropskog čovjeka. Kad ste čuli zadnji put za velikog pisca, slikara, muzičara ili nekog drugog umjetnika iz Evrope. Nema. - Avdaga, po Bogu, kakve veze imaju pisci i muzičari sa našim ratom i time kad će on stati? - javi se neko sa drugog kauča. - Khhh, hm, hm, - zakašljuca Hadžija i ovaj se ušuti odmah. - Dakle, bolje bi bilo kad bi se ujedinjena Evropa zvala razjedinjena Evropa. Jedino o čemu su se dogovorili je da Njemačka gura Hrvatsku, a Francuska i Engleska četnike i Karadžića. Evropske zemlje pokušavaju da se drže starih planova o podjeli interesnih sfera još iz Drugog svjetskog rata. Englezi su očajni zbog mogućeg prodora Njemačke na Balkan, i dalje na istok. Tako da sada pokušavaju na sve moguće načine da pomognu Srbima i Karadžiću i na taj način eliminišu ili bar zaustave Njemačku. Francuska već dugo ne igra nikakvu ozbiljniju ulogu u svijetu. Italija se zabavila o sebi. Skandinavske zemlje su i tako daleko i ne interesuje ih previše. Hoće oni, pomoće oni našim izbjeglicama, što neće niko. Ali, to je sve. Od drugih velikih sila u svijetu, Japan je potpuno nezainteresovan. On će igrati kako Amerika hoće. Kina nema svojih interesa u Bosni, ali će pokušati, taktikom prilikom glasanja u UN-u, da obezbijedi neke ustupke od Amerike. - A Amerika, Avdaga? - E, to je glavno. Amerika je glavna. I Amerika je na našoj strani. Ništa me ne gledajte. To je tačno. Mogu se ovi ostali busati koliko hoće, ali kad Ameri na kraju kažu: Biće ovako, tako će biti. - Pa što ne kažu više. Šta čekaju? Da nas nestane? - Imaju i oni svojih problema. Samo morate znati da su Amerikanci uvijek bili na pravoj strani. - A Iran? - Bh, Iran!? To je izuzetak koji potvrđuje pravilo. Pa i sad, ovdje. Po prvi put su Amerika i Iran na istoj strani. Teško je to za Ameriku. Treba to progutati. Biće oni prijatelji, samo treba vremena. - Amin jarabi, Avdaga. - Sad ono glavno: kad će ovo stati? Pošto su Engleska, Francuska i Rusija tako zdušno na strani četnika, nema ništa od intervencije. Bar ne od onakve kakvoj se mi nadamo. Ovo će vam, dragi moji, prestati kad mi načepimo četnike. Kad mi njima počnemo uzimati teritoriju, i to ne par sela ili zaselaka, već gradove. U stvari, kad se približimo tome. - Misliš da će intervenisati na nas? - Upravo tako. Kad se mi njima primaknemo, svi će skočiti da zaustave rat. U stvari da zaštite četnike. - Ali, Avdaga, osnovali su sud za ratne zločine. Svi će tamo, od Karadžića, Mladića,... - Nikad, zapamtite, nikad. Niko od glavnih nikad neće na taj sud. Uhvatiće oni kojeg čuvara logora, nekog manijakalnog ubicu, ali glavne krivce nikad. - Ja mislim Avdaga da ti to puno crno gledaš. Ipak su Engleska i Francuska ovdje cijeli rat, pomažu, dostavljaju hranu, ...Ne do Bog da ih nema, - upade neki čovjek. - To ti misliš. Sjećaš li se kad su četnici pohvatali vojnike UN i zavezali ih za mostove, fabrike... K'o pse. I šta su učinili njihovi generali? A sjećaš li se kad im Caco uze ono vozilo "žabu" i nekoliko pancira? Ha? A onda onaj skot, komandir UNPROFOR-a, zatvorio vodu, struju, plin, obustavio dotur humanitarne pomoći, za cijeli glavni grad jedne suverene i priznate države, za 350.000 građana. Dok se te stvari ne vrate. Kao, ponos UN-a ugrožen. Ponos generala Smita, Nambijara, Morillona, ili onog đubreta Mek -Kenzija. Ne znaju oni šta je ponos. Više je ponosa u onoj nani što pretura po smeću da bi našla nešto za jelo nego u njihovim kompletnim vladama. Šta nije? Šta nije, bolan ne bio? Je li vi znate da se u Engleskoj i Francuskoj riječ čast i ponos više ne upotrebljavaju ni u crtanim filmovima. A onda kažu kako im omladina nema ideale, kako se povodi za drogom, kriminalom, ne znaju šta je osjećaj poštovanja starijih, itd. Pa, bolan ne bio, neće mu valjda general Morillon ili Janvier biti ideal i primjer u životu. Odnosno, baš su im oni ideal. - Jah, nisi nas baš obradov'o Avdaga, - Hadžija će ozbiljno. - Pa nije ni puno loše. A kad će to biti? - Ako Bog da, u jesen. - Ovu sad jesen? - Ako Bog da. - A Srbija? - Šta Srbija? Smrdija. Samo polahko. Jesu oni pobili, zaklali, silovali, popalili, opljačkali, uništili itd. Ali nije to ništa prema onom što njih čeka. Zamisli ti kad se ovi pljačkaši, ubice i palikuće vrate u Smrdiju jednog dana. Svaki će ubiti oca za dinar. Jer, pljačke i ubistva su u Smrdiji proglašeni vrlinom, silovanje dužnošću. Ko je pljačkao i ubijao po Bosni, nastaviće i kad se vrati kući. Pogotovo s obzirom na ekonomsko stanje u Smrdiji. Toga će biti toliko da običan svijet neće moći živjeti. Onda će se pojaviti neko čvrste ruke. Kao Šešelj. I oni će glasati za njega. E, on će ih konačno odvesti u potpunu propast kao Hitler Njemačku. Samo Smrdi nisu Nijemci da se moralno oporave za dvadeset godina. Oni će vječno ostati u blatu vlastitih govana iz kojih nikad neće izaći. Država u kojoj se ratni zločinci proglašavaju narodnim herojima nema šanse, - završi Avdaga. - Hajde da se ide. Hadžija, selam ćeš familiji. - I ti, lijepi moj Avdaga. A ti mi se nemoj ljutiti, Kapetane. Nego, dođi i bez Avdage kad prolaziš ovuda. Uvijek neko ima. - Kad izađoše napolje, Avdaga upita Kapetana: Pa, Kapetane, šta misliš? - Nisam mogao ni pretpostaviti da u Sarajevu ima nešto ovako. Je li stalno ovako? - Skoro stalno. Prije rata je bilo bolje. Sad su svi malo nervozni. - Ako su oni nervozni šta je sa mnom? Ja sam za bolnice. - Vidiš, to ti je kod muslimana odnos prema smrti. Razmisli: ima li išta na svijetu prirodnije od smrti. Samim rođenjem mi smo osuđeni na smrt. A u većini društava kad neko umre, plač, lelek, kuknjava. Zar ne misliš da je to malo nelogično? - Jeste, kad se tako gleda. - Napomeni me jedne prilike pa da ti nešto ispričam o smrti i umiranju. Uto uđoše u avliju. Na zategnutom konopcu Azra je sterala Hamzine prekrivače da se izvjetre. *** Nakon što je prvi put otvorio oči, Hamzino stanje se poboljšavalo svakodnevno. Da li zahvaljujući Avdaginim i Azrinim dovama, Azrinim čorbama ili blagotvornom djelovanju kunice, ili od svega toga pomalo, nije ni bitno. Nakon sljedećih desetak dana Hamza je mogao lijepo da sjedi i uživa u dugotrajnim razgovorima Avdage i Kapetana. Pomalo se uključivao u diskusije sve do dana kada mu je Musa ispričao kako su prošli u akciji i kako je poginuo Senad, ranjeni Dino, Kapetan, Fadilovi ljudi itd. Još mu je ispričao o stanju na ratištima, u Gradu, o brizi države za invalide, itd. Od toga dana Hamza se povuče u sebe i ućuta. Škrto bi odgovarao na pitanja i ponovo zapadao u šutnju. Musa je s vremena na vrijeme donosio vijesti sa ratišta i iz čaršije. U sve dubljoj depresiji Hamza se okrenuo knjigama. Čitave dane je provodio čitajući knjige iz svih mogućih oblasti, onako s brda s dola. Bio je tu Aristotel i Platon, Hegel, Ibn Haldun, Marks, Mevlana, Šejh Sadi Širazi, Šekspir, Miler, Remark, itd. Kao da se trudio da u knjigama nađe odgovore za pitanja koja su ga mučila. Avdaga i Azra su sa zabrinutošću i bez komentara pratili šta se sa Hamzom dešava. Jednog jutra Hamza im saopšti da ide u čaršiju. Obukao se, uzeo dedin štap, odbio Avdaginu i Kapetanovu ponudu za pomoć i krenuo niz Kovače. Šehidsko groblje bilo je opet punije nego kad ga je vidio zadnji put. On prouči Fatihu i spusti se do čaršije. Šetao je lagano Saračima. Uživao u čistom zraku i toplom majskom suncu. Mnogo radnji je bilo otvoreno. Uglavnom kafane i kafići. Poneka trgovina. Susretao je nepoznate ljude koji su nezainteresovano prolazili. Dotjerane djevojke. Poneki vojnik, dotjeran, kao za paradu. - Rambo, - osmjehnu se Hamza. - Takvi ne idu u borbu. U borbi su mršavi, izduženi, gorki. Ovi nasmijani su za slikanje. Konji i folovi. Malo po malo, dođe do Tržnice, savi na desno i u malom pasažu uđe u Mominu kafanu. Momo je Srbin. Jedan od rijetkih za koje bi Hamza stavio ruku u vatru. Momina kafana je bila tri stolića sa po tri stolice i šank za koji je moglo stati još dvoje. Kad su bili kompletni, Hamzini bi zauzeli cijelu kafanu. Kafa je bila dobra, cijene umjerene. Cijeli rat su se ovdje skupljali i ostavljali poruke kod Mome, ako bi neko izostao. Kad Hamza uđe, Momo je nešto poslovao za šankom. Ugledavši Hamzu, on poskoči, priđe mu i zagrli ga. - Koga ja to vidim, lijepog li stvorenja? - izljubi ga i okrenu se stolu za kojim su sjedila dva golobrada mladića. - Hajdemo raja, zatvara se. Hajde, hajde, ne treba plaćati, danas gazda časti, - skoro ih izgura iz kafane, posadi Hamzu na stolicu i zagleda se u njega. Duž desne strane, od brade preko obraza, preko oka, preko čela, pružao se ružan, širok ožiljak i gubio u kosi. - Dobro te dohvatilo. Al', hvala Bogu, živ si. To je najvažnije. Sad ću ja kafu. Ni tvoja Azra ne pravi bolju. Momo se užurba za šankom. Hamza se opusti i poče da razgleda lica u kafani. Sve nove face. Za jednim stolom sjede trojica podebljih. Meze i zaljevaju konjakom. Na stolu sir, salata, meso sa roštilja. Hamza pogleda Momu. - Mijenjaju se stvari, moj Hamza, - Momo je govorio općenito i malo nervozno. - Mnogo novih lica u čaršjji. Biznismeni... - Govorio je još nešto ali Hamzine misli su odlutale. Pogled je bludio kroz prozor. U neko doba se prenu: - Biznismeni? Prije rata smo ih zvali šverceri. U kafanu bučno upade Musa. - Mašala, mašala, - priđe Hamzi i snažo ga lupi po leđima. Od bola Hamzi podose suze na oči. Smanji doživljaj, Musa, inače ćeš me nositi kući. - Navik'o sam je da tebe nosam. Ne bi mi bilo prvi put. Momo, daj kafe, daj kole. Ovo treba proslaviti. - Ma ne dolazi nam Hamza svaki dan, - doda Momo. - Jebo Hamzu. Kako sam sad opalio jednog u Tržnici. Da znaš da mi je popravilo dan. - Koga si opalio jadan ne bio. Eto te jedva stojiš. Samo ti fali da te neko prebije. - Miševi su to, mi-še-vi. Ide neka nena, traži da kupi šećer. A miš će ti njoj "40 marona". Kako, bolan sinko, 40? Pita nena. A on kaže: Nema nano ništa od deblokade. A jeste se ponadali. Nego, 40 marona pa hoćeš-nećeš. E, onda mu ja priđem, prebacim štaku u lijevu i tako ga opalim da se odmah nasadio na glavu. Spremim se ja za marisanu sa ovom mojom štakicom, a miš se ušutio. Ni da zucne. Ona trojica što su mezili se digoše. Jedan izvadi debeo svežanj maraka: - Da platim gazda, obračunaj i ove vojnike. - Neka, ne treba. - Hamza je govorio tihim glasom. - Samo ti naplati gazda. Znamo mi šta je vojska. - Lijepo ti čovjek reče da ne treba, - Musa se već podizao sa stolice, kad Momo stade između njih. - Hvala momci, ali danas gazda časti. Hvala lijepa, dođite opet, - Isprati ih na vrata. Kad zatvori vrata okrenu se Musi koji ga je gledao zakrvavljenih očiju: - Bolan, Momo, što mi ih ne pusti? Baš sam se nameračio. -Šta, što ti ih ne pusti? Ma, vidi te čovječe. Ne možeš bez štake ni u WC. A drugo, valja meni ovdje živjeti i raditi. - Jah, moj Hamza, vidiš li ti ovo? Hamza je šutke zurio kroz prozor. Negdje, ne suviše blizu, odjeknuše teške detonacije. - Ovo je za danas, - Momo stručno prokomentarisa. - Sad su četnici promijenili taktiku. Umjesto cjelodnevnog granatiranja ispale nekoliko granata usred dana tamo gdje vide ili pretpostavljaju da je mnogo ljudi. Više se gine nego prije. - Hajdemo, Musa. Momo, čuvaj se. Vidimo se. - Vidimo se. Kazaću onim tvojima da si dolazio. - Viđaš li Dinu? - Niko ga ne viđa. Što? - 'Nako. Pa, hajd' zdravo, - izađoše napolje. Nakon detonacija ulice su opustjele. Poneko bi protrčao od skloništa do skloništa. Musa gurnu Hamzu: - Da i mi malo požurimo? - Nema potrebe. Nikad ne znaš je l' bježiš od granate ili trčiš na nju. Ovako je najbolje, pa ako je suđeno - suđeno. Pomažući se štapom, odnosno štakom, njih dvojica se polahko uputiše uz Sarače. Uživali su u zraku, suncu i pustim ulicama. - Vidjećeš Musa, jednog dana ćemo se s nostalgijom sjećati ovih dana. - Kakva nostalgija, jesi l' normalan. Da samo hoće stati, pa da k'o čovjek mogu proći ovim našim Saračima. Ništa mi više ne treba. - Zapamti šta ti je Hamza danas rekao. Sa nostalgijom. Rat je mila majka, šta nas čeka. *** To ljeto, 1995. godine, vuklo se tromo sarajevskim ulicama. Četnici pokrenuli veliku ofanzivu na Krajinu. Žele da unište taj komadić slobodne Bosne i Dudakovićev Peti korpus Armije BiH koji ga brani. U toku najvećih napada, Dudaković pravi kontraudar i zauzima ogroman prostor. PZ jeni oružje, hranu i povlači se. Još jednom Arm ja R BiH ne poštuje nametnutu blokadu na nabavku naoružanja za Bošnjake. Granatiranje Sarajeva se nastavlja. Četnici koriste modifikovane avionske bombe. Postavljaju ih na rakete na višecjevnim bacačima. Jedna avionska na Alipašinom polju prepolovila zgradu. Direktnim pogotkom srušeno krilo zgrade TV Sarajevo. Dom zdravlja kod Robne kuće Sarajka. '' ''Armija R BiH kreće u pokušaj deblokade Sarajeva. Početni uspjesi, povlačenje. Iscrpljujuće borbe na Treskavici. Armija R BiH tri puta zauzima kotu "Đokin toranj". I tri puta se mora povući. Nedostatak adekvatnog teškog naoružanja se pokazuje kao odlučujući faktor. Pokušaj deblokade propada. Upravo dok borbe oko Sarajeva jenjavaju, četnici pod komandom ratnog zločinca generala Mladića upadaju u Srebrenicu. Mali gradić sjeveroistočno od Sarajeva, iako tri godine u potpunoj blokadi, herojski se borio i odupirao četnicima. Na nagovor UN-a građani su predali oružje pod uslovom da im trupe UN-a garantuju bezbjednost. 11. jula 1995. godine, Holandski bataljon je bez borbe predao Srebrenicu černicima. I ne samo to. Komandant UN trupa u Bosni, francuski general Janvier je, po naređenju Predsjednika Francuske Širaka, spr ječio djelovanje avionskih snaga NATO pakta. I dok je u šumama oko Srebrenice trajao lov i ubijanje civila, holandski oficiri, na čelu sa pukovnikom Karremansom nazdravljaju ratnom zločincu, četničkom generalu Mladiću. U Srebrenici su za nekoliko dana, četnici pobili 10.000 civila. Rat u Bosni se nastavlja. Dolazi jesen. Kao feniks iz pepela, general Dudaković i već legendarni Peti korpus, kreću naprijed. Padaju četnička utvrđenja. Peti korpus pred Banjalukom, Prijedorom... U zapadnim zemljama koje su naklonjene četnicima panika. Šta ako Muslimani oslobode Banjaluku? Šta ako padne i propadne plan za uništenje Bosne? Prvi put, nakon skoro tri i po godine, u Bosni je stvarno rat. Sve do tada je bilo samo ubijanje bošnjačkog naroda. I Zapad je šutke prelazio preko toga. Kad je Armija R BiH konačno otela toliko oružja od četnika da se mogla ravnopravno nositi sa njima, četnici bježe na svim frontovima. I tada, dosljedno nečasnoj ulozi koju su igrale, Zapadne zemlje upućuju ultimatum "Ukoliko ne obustavite operacije, NATO pakt će napasti Armiju RBiH." I Armija R BiH staje. Zašto? Zašto? Jedinstvena prilika da se natjeraju Engleska i Francuska, Rusija... da konačno i ovaj put otvoreno, stanu na stranu fašizma je propala. U naknadnim akademskim raspravama sve te zemlje će se truditi da prikažu kako su njihova djelovanja bila u službi zaštite bošnjačkog naroda. Zapad prijeti Sudom za ratne zločine počinjene na području Bosne i Hercegovine. Ratni zločinci Karadžić i Mladić se nikad neće pojaviti na tom sudu. Jednostavno zato što bi u tom slučaju izašlo na vidjelo ko ih je tetošio, pomagao, ohrabrivao i obećavao da će zaustaviti sve akcije koje bi UN eventualno pokrenule protiv njih. Svijet bi saznao ono što Sarajlije i Bošnjaci znaju već odavno. O ulozi Butrosa Galija, Jasušija Akašija, Miterana, Mejdžera, Jelcina i drugih koji su omogućili izvršenje genocida. Ne, Karadžić i Mladić se neće nikad pojaviti na sudu u Hagu. Rat u Bosni se bližio svom nepoštenom kraju. *** Hamza je kopnio. Tamni podočnjaci su mu se navukli ispod očiju. Loše je spavao. Bez apetita, duboko povučen u sebe, sjedio bi na sofi, pušio i ispijao kafe. Bio je početak jula. Na nekom tranzistorčiću Hamza sluša vijesti iz Srebrenice. Direktan prenos genocida. Desetine hiljada građana ovog gradića su na meti četničkih krvoloka. Preko primitivne radiostanice dopisnik iz Srebrenice pita rukovodstvo Republike: Da li to znači da smo ostavljeni? Da li smo otpisani? Komandant UN trupa u Bosni i Hercegovini francuski general Janvier ne dozvoljava djelovanje aviona NATO snaga. Jedinice Armije Bosne i Hercegovine miruju na svim bojištima. Četnici ulaze u Srebrenicu. U avliju ulazi Kapetan. - Kapetane, šta se dešava? Kapetan šuti. Sliježe ramenima. - Kapetane, četnici će sve pobiti. Poklaće ih. Zašto Sarajevski i Tuzlanski korpus miruju? Zašto se ne kreće prema Srebrenici? Zašto ne pokušaju otvoriti prolaz? Kapetane!!! - Dostaaaaa! Otkud ja znam? Otkud ja znam? - Idi, pitaj ih! - Koga Hamza? Ko-ga? Preko nepokopanih tijela 10.000 građana Srebrenice, koje razvlače psi i zvijeri, polahko se spušta veo šutnje i zaborava. Hamza se opet povlači u sebe. Ovaj put definitivno. Kratko odgovara na pitanja. Šuti. Riječ mu k'o dukat. Avdaga mu jednom prilikom prebaci da je bolje izgledao kad su ga donijeli iz bolnice.Ljeto je brzo prošlo. Nastupila je blaga sarajevska jesen. Negdje početkom oktobra, Azra zovnu Hamzu u kuću. U velikoj dnevnoj sobi sjedi Avdaga. Azra nasu kafu i Hamzi i sve troje zapališe. Hamza sa čuđenjem gleda cigaretu u Azrinoj ruci, ali ne reče ništa. Avdaga teško odhuknu nekoliko puta i konačno progovori: - Hamza sine, ovako dalje ne ide. Rekao sam ti da si bolje izgledao kad smo te donijeli iz bolnice. Hamza zausti da nešto kaže, ali odšuti vidjevši Avdagin izraz lica. Avdaga nastavi: - Ja i Azra smo razgovarali o tome. Mislimo da bi bilo dobro da odeš malo vani. Šta ti misliš o tome? - Meni je svejedno. Znam i ja da nisam najveselije društvo zadnjih mjeseci. Žao mi je što sam vas razočarao. - Bože sačuvaj i daleko od toga, moj Hamza. I ja i Azra smo ponosni na tebe. Cijeli život. Bilo je svega, ali nikad se nisam morao stidjeti zbog tebe. Samo, moj Hamza, ne ide ovako. Propašćeš skroz. Ja sam ti jednom rekao da si bolje izgledao kad smo te doveli iz bolnice. Jesi bio izranjavan ali je duša bila zdrava. Sad je obratno. Ja sam skoro sve pripremio. Ako hoćeš? - Hoću sve što ti kažeš, Avdaga, - rezignirano odgovori Hamza. - Azra, daj molim te papire. Evo ovdje su svi potrebni papiri i dozvole za izlazak iz zemlje. Zvanično ideš u Italiju na liječenje. U Italiji ideš kod jednog mog starog prijatelja. Kod njega će te čekati garantno pismo od rođaka iz Amerike. Moraćeš u Američku ambasadu na razgovor, pa ako ti odobre ulazak... ideš kod rođaka, u Čikago. Obiđi malo Ameriku, upoznaj ljude, običaje. Muhammed a.s. u jednom hadisu kaže "Putujte da budete zdravi." Mi, ja i Azra, nadamo se da ćeš možda u Americi pronaći novi motiv za život. Motiv za dalje. Ako Bog da. I mi smo imali problema, ali smo imali jedno drugo. Probaj. Možeš se vratiti kad god želiš. Za nas se ne moraš puno brinuti. Za sad smo dobro i zdravo. Ako sutra predaš zahtjev za pasoš možeš putovati za nekoliko dana. Avdaga odhuknu umorivši se od teške priče. Hamza pogleda Azru. Ona je šutke pila kafu. - Srećo moja, probaj naći sebe. Amerika je velika zemlja, ima sve. Ako znaš šta tražiš sigurno ćeš naći. Biće pusto bez tebe. Ali, ako Bog da vratićeš se ti opet. - Amerika? - Amerika! ... - Dobro. Sutra idem predati za pasoš. *** Bila je nedjelja. Hamza je spakovao mali vojni ranac. Veš, pantole, džemper. Jedan mali zamotuljak. Avdaga mu pruži zamotanu knjigu: - Evo ti Kur'an. Od mene. Uči ponekad. Ako pažljivo učiš, u Kur'anu ćeš naći sve odgovore. Sad hajde. Pozdravi mi Dervu. I nemoj puno slušati šta ti on bude pričao. Azra ga šutke izljubi. Hamza je zagrli i podrža u zagrljaju. Konačno krenu niz Kovače. Prouči Fatihu šehidima i krenu dalje. Iz jedne kafane na dnu Kovača izađe Musa i pridruži mu se. - Dokle? - U Ameriku. - Pa nek ti je sa srećom. Ja ne idem nigdje. Nema šanse. Ja bih bez Sarajeva ugin'o kao riba bez vode. -Nemoj zajebavat Musa. - Ne zajebajem. Mene će ovdje zakopati. - Ma nije ni Amerika na kraj svijeta. - Avdaga reče da ćeš u Čikago? - Kod jednog rođaka. - Čuvaj se tamo. Kažu ima mafije, kriminala, droge. Malo-malo, nekog ubiju. - Nemoj bit smiješan Musa. Koja crna mafija nakon četnika. Uto dođoše do taksi stajališta. Musa zabi prste desne ruke u Hamzinu kosu. Privuče mu glavu na nekih desetak centimetara od njegove. - Ej, jaro. Sad fino u Berlin, pa onda svi skupa u Čikago. Malo mi je žao. Mislio sam da će Amra doći ovamo. Al' nema veze, samo nek su one dobro. Hamza spusti torbu. Musa mu je potegao glavu nadole, tako da je morao da ga gleda malo ispod oka. Dugo ga je gledao ozbiljan k'o smrt. Musi posta neugodno. Uzvrpolji se. - Šta je, burazeru? Nešto nije dobro? Šta ne valja? - Ništa. Ništa ne valja burazeru. Kakva Njemačka? Nema ništa, Musa. Ništa? - Šta nema, šta ništa? Šta ti je Hamza? - strašna sumnja ga pogodi poput munje. On objema rukama zgrabi Hamzu za kosu: - Šta ti je? Jesmo li cijeli rat pričali o tome kako ćemo im otići kad ovo stane. Kako ćemo voditi Malecku u zoološke vrtove, obići ćemo Beč, Minhen, Budimpeštu... - Musa je govorio brzo i mnogo nastojeći da brzinom govora spriječi Hamzin odgovor koji je počeo naslućivati. - Psst, pst. Musa. Nema Amre, burazeru, nema Malecke. Nema ništa više Musa. Nema ništa! Kum ih je ubio na početku rata. - Šta pričaš? Nisi normalan! To je tebi neko prič'o? Ne može biti. A ti, odmah povjerov'o... - Musa, Musa! Ja sam ih sahranio. U ružičnjaku iza kuće. Stajali su tako pored taksija skoro se dodirujući glavama. Musin pogled se maglio. Tama se navlačila na beonjače i čiste smeđe zjenice. Nijemo, suze su prepunile oči i potekle niz lice. Nakratko se zadržavale na vrhu brade i kapale s nje. Vilica mu se tresla i on je očajnički pokušavao da stežući zube spriječi drhtanje. - E, pa, odoh ja. - Hajde ti Hamza. Ja ću malo sjesti. Hamza uđe u taksi. S vrata dobaci Musi štap kojim se poštapao, zatvori vrata i taksi krenu. Musa se spusti na, ivičnjak. Sjedio je oborene glave. Ramena mu se nisu tresla od plača. Suze su izvirale iz njega i kroz oči kapale na zemlju. Krupne kapi kiše, koja je počela da pada, natopile su asfalt i uskoro se nije moglo razaznati koje su kišne kapi a koje Musine suze. Nakon nekog vremena iz jedne kuće preko puta, izađe stara nana s kišobranom: - A, sinko moj, prehladićeš se. Ustaj, hajde, hajde. Sad ću ja tebi skuhati kafu dok se malo osušiš. - Neka, nano, fala ti. - Fala dragom Bogu. Samo ti ustani i hajde polahko ako nećeš na kafu.Musa ustade, zahvali se nani i krenu besciljno niz čaršiju. Kiša, nošena vjetrom, padala je sve snažnije. Izgledalo je kao da talasi prelijeću plato Baščaršije. Zatečeni prolaznici sklonili su se pod strehe i začuđeno posmatrali mladića koji je polahko išao ne obzirući se na kišu.